Brave New World
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: Summer Smith is an 18 year old who seeks a better life. She moves to LA, in hopes to fix her depressed, sad, and broken spirit/heart. something happens,and she makes some friends. over the course of her journey there lots of drama. Will love conquer all?
1. Intro

Lonelyness. It's the only thing that I've felt for a long time, other than anger, depression, and sadness. I really miss being truly happy...ok so that was a lie. I never have been truly and completely happy. I'm tired. Tired of constantly having to fake a smile and say "I'm fine," it seems like I'm saying it more and more lately. I need to feel loved. In fact that is the one question that I always ask myself, yet always dread the answer. Where can I find love? Will I ever find love in my life? This is my story.

My Name is Summer Smith. I'm 18 and I live in Canada. To be more precise, I live in a small shithole of a town called Ayer's Cliff. I love it because it's home, but I...it just has nothing left for me anymore. Ayer's Cliff, QC is a really small town of not quite 1000 people. Mostly French, there are a lot of English people here too. Gossip kinda revolves around this town, since it is such a small town of course.

When I was around 13 or 14 years old I started to go through a hard time at home. Constant fighting was going on and I started to eat away my feelings. Did I mention that I have a younger brother? Anyways we were both forced to stay at our dads house every second weekend ever since they got divorced. I was 15 when I eventually stopped going to his place, but that's a different story. When I had started to eat away my feelings I weighed about 110-115 pounds. I don't really have any friends so I was always by myself, I still am. Music became my life when I was 13, and so did my art. I've loved drawing ever since I was a little kid and I had always really loved Music too. I play electric and acoustic guitar really well now. Music has become a giant part of my life. Now I'm ready to put the past behind me and move on...I think.

.com/cgi/set?id=44425781

Today was the same as always, wake up, get dressed, drive to my grandfathers, and get to work. Then at around 4:30 or 5:00 pm go home, shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be the exact same thing as today was, long and boring. I was so bored with my life! I looked at myself in the mirror, long straight brown hair with a slight wave to it. Dark and depressed Olive Green eyes stared back at me, nose pierced with a small purple diamond, along with the silver hoop that pierced through my lip. Dark eye make-up washed off for the night. Face free of acne...thanks to birth control of course. The only reason I took it was because of my acne , along with the fact that it's good to take it in case I ever get wasted and end up waking up in a strangers bed. Anyways we're falling off topic. I actually have a lot of money saved up... like A LOT. I've been planning to move to L.A for a long time now, just so I can finally get out of here, start a new life. In fact I was leaving tomorrow. I brushed my teeth, then walked to my room and went to sleep

.com/cgi/set?id=44426746

1234567890-=1234567890-=!#$%^&**()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

I was walking in a beautiful meadow, taking in the beautiful surroundings when I heard something. I turned around quickly, suddenly realizing that I wasn't alone. There he stood, the man of my dreams...James Maslow. He was my favourite out of the 4 members in the music group Big Time Rush. I take a step forward, then he disappears, I quickly turn back around and everything is gone. I'm standing there in an all too familiar setting... my house, when I was 16 and my brother was 12. I was in my bedroom balling my eyes out after a fight. My bother has a habit of beating on me when he gets pissed off enough at me or when we're fighting. I was sixteen and stood about 5'6, i had sadly got my mother's genes height wise. My brothers name is Bryer by the way. Anyways he was 12 and stood about 5'9. My brother was really tall for his age, he took after my dad. My father measures about 6'4 and weighs somewhere between 300-400 pounds. Yeah... my dad is huge! I feared my brother, of course i would never tell him that, but i was scared of him when he was pissed off and running at me full speed. He was quickly turning into my farther, with all the beatings at least...and the temper. Did I really deserve this? Am I really that much of a bitch?

Suddenly, I awoke from my horrendous nightmare. I was in bed breathing heavily. I looked around and slumped back in my bed, i fell back asleep soon after that. Tomorrow was going to be better... I just knew it.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

.com/cgi/set?id=44427523

7:30am. I felt like I was in high school again. But I would totally do this again just to move to my dream city. I took a shower, dried and brushed my hair, then put make-up on. I got dressed and packed some last minute bags and drove to the airport. After getting through all the security and such at the airport I left and got onto the plane. Taking my seat, I pulled out my IPod ands Headphones and blasted my favourite songs the whole flight. I gently closed my eyes and fell asleep, taking a little nap. The flight attendant gently woke me up announcing to me that we had arrived safely in California. I stood up and gathered my belongings and got off of the plane. After getting all my suitcases, I walked out of the airport and breathed in the fresh California air. It actually put a smile on my face, knowing that I was finally here. I grabbed my suitcases and got into a cab. Once I had finally arrived at my hotel that I would be staying at until I found an apartment I checked in and got settled.

.com/cgi/set?id=44427879

As soon as I had gotten settled in I changed into some beach wear and went down to the pool to try and get a tan going. I had spent the rest of the day laying by the pool tanning.

.com/cgi/set?id=44428083

I went back up to my room and changed into some warmer clothes. I had decided that I wanted to go for a walk on the beach so that I could do some thinking. As I walked on the beach I started to think about how I needed to get a job and find a place to live. I wonder what my life is going to be like here in Los Angeles? Will I be happier and better off living here? I sat down and ended up falling asleep on the beach that night. The sounds of the ocean really relaxed me.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

I woke up at around five or six in the morning, realizing that I must have fallen asleep last night. After standing up and brushing all of the sand off of myself I started my long walk back to my hotel. I spotted a group of partially drunk guys staring at me while I continued to walk. They all started to follow me, which really freaked me out so I walked a little faster. Just as I was about to start running one of the strange men caught up to me. He roughly grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards him. They all came up to me and smirked. "Hey, what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" one of them asked me with a disgusting grin on his face. I spat in his face and he quickly wiped it off. "You're going to regret that little girl." He yelled at me. Two of them pinned me down while he kicked me in the stomach. I gasped for air that never came. All of a sudden they started to take off all my clothes. I screamed and fought but it was no use, only earning me another slap in the face. I prayed to god that someone would save me right now. The last thing I saw before falling into unconsciousness was a tall figure running up and pulling each of the guys off of me. The tall figure started throwing punches at my attackers. Who was this man? Where did he come from?

CHAPTER ENDS


	2. Meeting My Saviour

Where was I? I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital. Suddenly a girl about my age walked in and gasped when she saw that I was awake. She ran outside calling a nurse. I chuckled as she returned with a nurse and a man who looked to be about 21 or 22. The Nurse greeted me with a smile and did a few tests. "You're lucky that these nice people found you sweetheart" the nurse said. "Do You remember what happened?" asked the man. I nodded. Later on the police came into my room and asked me to explain what had happened. After many minutes of tears and explaining they left assuring me that the men were in jail, and that I was safe. The Nurse finally came in and said that I could leave.

I got dressed and got ready to walk out of the hospital, only to be greeted by the two people that had saved me. "Hey, I thought that maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Kendall and this is my girlfriend Kayla." He said. I flashed a smile and shook each of there hands. "I'm Alice." I said, they both nodded and held each other's hands. "Thanks for saving me the other day by the way. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you guys hadn't have shown up." I said to them. Kendall nodded as if to say that it was nothing. "It's all good." He replied. "Well I should get going." I said, about to walk about. "Hey Alice...us and some friends of ours are going to have a pool party at me and my brothers house. Would you like to come? It's going to be super fun." Kayla asked me with a huge smile. I remained quiet as I thought through my options. I could go and meet everyone, at least I will finally have some friends. But, I'm not sure if I should. "Alright, but can we stop by my hotel real quick so that I can change my clothes?" I asked them. They both nodded and I followed them to Kendall's car. The whole car ride we talked and got to know each other a little bit more, they were really nice people. Maybe this could work out, Maybe living in L.A could be more fun than I thought it would be. Once we finally arrived, I brought Kendall and Kayla up to my hotel room and told them to make themselves at home. Meanwhile, I went and changed my clothes in the bathroom.

.com/cgi/set?id=44430450

I knew that Kendall was in Big Time Rush, but I didn't really act on it so that I didn't freak him out. Hopefully I would meet the others, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Once I was sure that I looked presentable I walked back into my room. Once I was ready we left and Kendall drove us to Kayla's house. The drive was silent until my phone started to ring, playing the BTR Theme Song. I looked down blushing out of embarrassment and answered my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Summer? It's your grandfather how is it going in L.A.?" he asked me. I smiled and replied "It's going great, I'm still looking for a place to live but other than that it is awesome here."

My grandfather was the only real father figure that I ever had in my life as a kid. He was my best friend. "That's so cool babe. Well I just wanted tom check up on you. I miss you already. I love you." He said. I smiled and replied "I love you, too Papa. Bye." I hung up my phone and realized that the car was coming to a stop. "We're here" Kayla said excitedly. I got out of the car and followed the two love birds into the backyard. Sure enough as I had suspected, the rest of the BTR boys were chilling by the pool and having a BBQ. Kayla gave James a hug, followed by Carlos. When she walked up to Logan he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey, big bro." She said returning the hug and kiss. All of a sudden all eyes were on me as I stood there awkwardly. "Oh sorry, guys this is Summer. She is the girl that Kendall saved on the beach." Kayla explained introducing me. I smiled shyly and shifted from foot to foot. "It's okay." Kendall whispered into my ear. "Don't be shy" he added smiling. I had to admit that I did feel better after hearing that. They must have noticed the BTR shirt that I was wearing because they suddenly all came and gave me a hug. Every Rushers dream come true. "I see she's a fan" James said in a flirty tone of voice. I nodded shyly and blushed.

After a couple of hours, I had finally broken out of my shell a little bit. I had become friends with all of them. Although I did feel closer to Logan and James, then the rest. They were like the best friends or older brothers that I never had.

As the day had come to an end we had all decided to have a bonfire. We were all sitting and relaxing around the fire. Kendall and Dbelt had even gotten their guitars out. I watched as they had a BTR jam session right before my eyes. I was incredibly entertained. Logan and I ended up being cuddled up together by the fire with a blanket around us. James was looking at us with a look of...Jealousy? I had to admit that being wrapped in Logan's arms did feel right. Even though that James was and will always be my favourite of the four boys. Logan was my second favourite though. Even though it felt right to be in his arms I knew that we wouldn't ever be anything more than friends. The last thing that I heard before falling asleep was the sound of the boys singing I WON'T GIVE UP by: JASON MRAZ.


	3. I Like You, You're Beautiful

I woke up in someone's bedroom to the sound of a guitar and somebody singing. I walked downstairs, finding the living room. I saw that it was James who was singing. His back was to me, therefore he couldn't see me. "Hey, Stranger" I spoke softly. He jumped and turned around, smiling softly once he saw me. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "What are you doing up?" he asked me. I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. I guess I just got a lot on my mind." I replied non-chalantly. James put away the guitar and patted his lap. "Come and sit on James' lap and tell him what's wrong" he said in a childish voice. I giggled and sat in his lap. We cuddled up together and talk for a while. "I'm Just stressed because I haven't found a place to live yet. Plus, I can't afford to live in the hotel. I also need to find a job, hopefully in art or music. I always wanted to famous, but as a back-up plan I went to school to become a tattoo artist. But, I really hope I could get a job in Music because it really means everything to me. Music is the one thing I'd be willing to die for." I vented. James smiled and hugged me tight. I felt so safe in his arms, like... I don't even know how to describe it. He loosened up his grip and he lifted up my chin. "How about you come and live with me?" he said with a smile. I was kind of shocked that he had asked me that. "R-really?" I asked and he nodded still smiling. I smiled and hugged him, giving him a big bear hug. "Okay! But, why would you want me tom come live with you? I just met you today." I asked him curiously. James looked down blushing. IT WAS ADORABLE! "B-because...I like you Summer." He stuttered. He was so cute when he was nervous. He then looked at up at me, staring me straight in the eyes. "You're very beautiful. Did you know that?" he asked. I started to get teary eyed, he must have noticed because he started to give me a look of pure concern. "Summer? I-I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head, "No, no. It's just that...no guys has ever told me that before. Actually NOBODY has ever really sat down and talked to me like you and the guys have. I've never really had any friends before. Tears started to flow down my face. James wiped my tears away and pulled me close.

Once I had calmed down a little bit he picked me up and brought me back upstairs. James brought me into a different bedroom this time. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked me sweetly. I held onto him tightly and nodded. He placed me on the bed and tucked me in then stood and took off his shirt. "I usually sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?" he asked. I nodded and he took off his jeans. He got into bed and got comfy then once again pulled me close to him. I could have stayed like that forever.

I woke up the next morning to see James staring at me lovingly. I giggled at his face and he smiled, as I cuddled up to him some more. He sighed and held me close, completely contempt with his surroundings. "Summer?" he said. "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I definitely would LOVE to go on a date with you James" I replied kissing his cheek. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb. He slowly started to lean in, as did I. My stomach started doing flips, until finally...our lips met. The kiss was soft, but passionate. Our lips moved together in perfect sync. Our lips fit together perfectly, I felt fireworks. Apparently he did to because when we pulled away all he said was, "Wow." I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him back into another gentle kiss. He seemed surprised at first but soon started to kiss back. Right when our little makeout session was staring to get more intense and started to get good, the bedroom door opened. And, of course, we were too caught up in each other to notice. I heard someone clear their throat loudly. We both pulled away quickly to see Logan standing there with a smirk on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your game of tonsil hockey. However, me and the guys have to go to the recording studio today." Logan said still smirking. I had been straddling James so I quickly got off of him and laid down next to him. James sat up and threw a pillow at Logan. He dodged it and left the room laughing. James turned to look at me, smirking sexily. "Now...where were we?" he asked me seductively. I giggled and straddled him again, continuing our make out session. I shifted my hips slightly trying tom get comfortable. My eyes widened and I pulled away from his lips giggling as I blushed a little. "What?" he asked, looking confused as ever. "Someone's excited." I said through my giggles. After kissing him one last time, I rolled off of him and let him go and get ready.

James showered and got dressed into some clothes that he had left at Logan's during a prior visit. He walked back into the bedroom where he found me still laying down on the bed. "Do you want to come to the studio with me?" he asked me sounding hopeful. I nodded and stood up, jumping in his arms to give him a big hug. I kissed him sweetly and pulled away as he put me down. He chuckled and I smiled at him. "I like you." I said to him in all honesty. He smiled and kissed me again. "I like you, too." He replied after sadly pulling away from my lips. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and shivered a little. He smiled and gave me his sweater. He put it on me and kissed my cheek. We left Logan's house and made our way to my hotel so that I could shower and change my clothes. James stopped the car and got out, running over to open my door for me. I smiled and got out of the car giving him a big kiss. "You're such a gentleman." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me again.

We went up to my hotel room and ended up making out on my bed for a little while. I eventually went and got into the shower. After washing up and getting out of the shower, I realized that I had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with me. I sighed and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I quietly walked into the bedroom where James was laying on the bed, playing on his phone. Once he finally noticed me standing there going through my suitcase, his eyes went sort of wide. Giggling, I shook my head and grabbed my clothes for the day. I quickly ran back into the bathroom and got ready.

.com/cgi/set?id=44491135

I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Only to be slammed against the wall by none other than James himself. He slammed his lips against mine, kissing me with great passion. He pressed his body against mine, making sure to grind his hips into mine. I knew why he did it. He grabbed my hand and brought it down to his crotch. I gasped. He was huge, form what I could feel. "Look what you've done to me, Summer." He whispered into my ear huskily. HOLY MOTHER OF F$$K, that was hot. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me roughly. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, we continued our make out session. I ran a hand through his hair and gave it a good tug. He pulled away from the heated kiss. I stared into his lust filled eyes and lightly kissed him before he pulled me over to the bed, getting on top of me. "Babe, it appears that your sexy half naked has caused a problem in my pants." He said to me seductively. "I'm not going to sleep with you, since we don't have time. But, I will fix your little problem." I replied.

We started to make out again and it started tom get more and more intense and heated. Our tongues battled for dominance, James of course winning that battle. We quickly sat up and pulled away from each other, so that I could take off his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off, our lips connected together again in urgency. By this point we were both breathing heavily, all we wanted was each other. James put one hand on my ass, giving it a squeeze. This caused me to gasp into the kiss. We pulled away from each other before we died from the lack of oxygen. As we both took deep breaths, I started to undo James' pants. I made quick work of unzipping them and pulling them off of him. I smirked when I saw the large tent in his briefs. I lightly kissed his lips then made my way down his neck and chest. Sucking and nibbling on his tanned flesh. He quietly groaned a couple of times once I started to nibble at his chest. Running my tongue over his abs and happy trail. I slowly ran my hands up his thighs to his waistline. I grabbed at his briefs and quickly pulled them off. Turns out that my earlier assumption was correct, HE WAS HUGE. I grabbed a hold of his now rock hard cock and gently started to stroke it causing James to let out a sexy groan. SUCH A TURN ON!

I started to get rougher and faster with my strokes. By that point, he was moaning and groaning like crazy. "Ugh, Fuck...soooo...close." he moaned out. I took his length into my mouth and started to bob my head. He eventually started to thrust his hips upwards. After letting out a loud moan, he finished. To keep from the mess, I swallowed everything. I crawled up his body and kissed him sweetly. After pulling away we cuddled up close to each other, while he laid there catching his breath.

Once James had relaxed enough, he got dressed and we left for the studio. The whole drive to the studio was quiet, but James never let go of my hand. "Does this mean that we are together?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence. James turned his head and looked at me, he slowly smiled then nodded. I smiled back at him as he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.


	4. Let's Have a Movie Night?

We arrived at the studio a couple of hours ago and the guys were just finishing up a song. James came over and picked me up bridal style. He sat on the couch, sitting me down in his lap. Carlos gave us a weird look, he seemed like he wanted to say something. Finally he spoke up, "Are you two, like, dating now or something?" he asked. I nodded with a huge smile on my face, probably looking like a hyper child. Carlos laughed at my response. "Just remember James, she is like our baby sister now... which means that if you hurt her, I am going to have to kick your ass." Logan said looking extremely serious. James nodded and kissed my cheek, I couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

When it was finally time to leave, we all went to James' house to hang out. Before we went to his place, James and I stop by my hotel to get all my stuff and check out. "Are you sure that you want me to come and stay with you at your place?" I asked him, still unsure of this idea. James nodded and kissed me lovingly. "I'm sure," he replied. I nodded and we left the hotel, heading over to his place, otherwise known as my new home. Everyone was already there and waiting for us. "It's about time you got here." Kendall complained. Carlos slapped him in the back of the head, causing me to laugh a little. Everyone then proceeded to go inside, once James had opened up the door. James and Logan helped me to get my bags inside and upstairs in James' bedroom for now. I thanked Logan as he left to go back downstairs. James came over to me and pushed me onto the bed. He started tom kiss me passionately, it soon got more and more intense just like most of our kisses. We were interrupted by the bedroom door bursting open. We pulled away from each other and looked to see everyone standing in the doorway. Smirks were placed on each of their faces. "Can you guys stop attempting to swallow each other and hang out with us?" Kendall said, as his smirk grew. James threw a pillow at them and stood up. They all went downstairs to the living room, James and I right behind them. "Let's have a movie night" I suggested. They all nodded and agreed with my proposition. "I'm going to go pick up Kayla and rent a few movies. Summer would you like to come with me?" Logan asked me. I nodded and gave James a big kiss before following Logan out to his car. We drove to his place and picked up Kayla, then started tom drive to the video store. We came up to a traffic light, once it had turned green Logan continued to drive. There was a loud crash, and screaming. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	5. What the hell happened to me?

My eyes slowly opened. Extremely confused, I looked around wondering where the hell I was. After observing my surroundings, I had realized that I was in a hospital. I looked down beside me and noticed that James was sitting there, with his head in his hands. He was crying and held onto one of my hands tightly. He kissed my hand as tears continued to fall. Then he looked up at me and gasped when he felt me squeeze his hand. "Oh thank FUCKING god, you're okay!" he said and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Oww! What happened?" I asked him in pain. "You don't remember?" he asked. I thought really hard but I just couldn't remember. "Alright well...You, Logan, and Kayla were on your way to the video store and some drunk ASSHOLE ran a red light and hit you guys." James explained to me. I nodded and couldn't help but shed a few tears. "Are Logan and Kayla alright?" I asked him through my tears. He shook his head and replied. "They've been better. Logan has a broken leg and Kayla broke an arm. They both got cut up a little from the broken glass, but they'll live." I looked down at my body to check the damage. It seemed that I had gotten most of the impact because I had the most injuries. "You aren't as bad as you look, a couple broken ribs and a broken leg, along with a few cuts and scrapes." He explained to me. I nodded and groaned as I moved over a little on my bed. I patted the bed next to me and James chuckled. I got a better idea" he said smiling. James picked me up and laid down on the bed, carefully laying me in his lap. I smiled and cuddled up to his, getting comfy despite the pain. "I feel so safe with you" I truthfully admitted. "Agreed" he replied while kissing the top of my head."Now... get some rest, baby girl...the more rest that you get, the faster you will heal." James said to me while cuddling up to me some more. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that I will always be safe as long as I was next to James.

Once I finally woke up I noticed that James was still asleep. I smiled and brought my hand up to his cheek. I gently stroke his cheek with my thumb, admiring the beauty that was James. "I know you're awake." I said giggling. He smiled and opened his eyes. "How did you know?" he asked me laughing quietly. I smiled and replied "I just knew." He leaned down and began kissing me, just as our little session was getting good Kayla walked into my room and cleared her throat. We quickly pulled away and faced her. "Jesus Christ, do you guys ever stop?" she asked laughing. I shook my head proudly and laughed. "Come on, the doctors said that we could all go home. But, we have to keep a close eye on Alice." Kayla explained. Suddenly Logan walked in on crutches and waved at us. "Alright Alice, get dressed and we can go home." He said. Two Nurses walked into the room and started to pulled me away from James. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at them, but they wouldn't stop. I shed a few tears and started throwing punches. "LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK OFF! JAMES PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!" I screamed as I clung to James as if my life depended on it. "Shh, Shhh...Calm down, You're okay, It's okay baby, Shh." James whispered to me comfortingly as he ran his hand threw my hair, trying to calm me down. I breathed deeply and eventually calmed down. I flipped the nurses the bird as they walked out of the room, leaving my clothes at the end of my hospital bed. James laughed at my actions and kissed my forehead. It seriously pissed me off how they were trying to take me away from James like that, against my will. "You have to get dressed baby. Why didn't you let them help you?" he asked me. I blushed and clung to him for dear life once more. My doctor walked into my room and explained to James what he had to do to take care of me. "I don't want her walking, because of her ribs and her leg. Other than that all you need to do is clean the cuts and change her bandages once a day. Call me if you have any questions, and please take good care of her." She explained to us. James nodded and placed me onto the bed as he stood up and stretched. "Do you want me to help you get dressed, hun?" the doctor asked politely. I shook my head violently and grabbed onto James tightly again, pulling him close to me. She sighed and walked out of the room leaving James and I alone with Kayla and Logan. They had just stood there silently as everything had went down. They both left the room to go and see if Kendall and Carlos were ready to drive us home yet.

James let go of my hand and closed the door. He walked back over to me and carefully picked me up bridal style. He carried me to the bathroom and gently set me down on the bathroom counter. He went back to get my clothes, returning quickly. He kissed my forehead softly and started to take off my hospital gown. "I promise I won't look" he whispered to me softly as he removed my bra and underwear. I nodded and he looked me right in the eyes as he carefully helped me into my undergarments. Then he grabbed a pair of my sweatpants out of a bag and gently slid them up my legs and onto me. Following the sweatpants, he gently slid a tank top over my head. Then he pulled out one of his sweaters and helped put it on me. "It's kind of cold outside" he explained.

.com/cgi/set?id=44760308

Once I was dressed he gently picked me up and carried me outside to his car. "Logan and Kayla left with Kendall." He informed me. I stayed quiet and rested my head on his muscular chest. Carlos was in the driver's seat of James' car. James opened the back door and slid into the backseat. He laid himself out in the backseat and placed me in his lap. He was being so sweet to me right now. Am I in love with him already?


	6. She's Crying, You made her cry!

Carlos drove us to James' house, he helped James get me inside and settled on the couch for now. Carlos' car was in the driveway so he kissed my cheek and said goodbye to James then he went home. James turned on the TV for me then gave me the remote, while he went to take a shower. I watched TV for a bit, until he got out of the shower. Once he was out of the shower and dressed he came and gave me a kiss, then went to the kitchen. He came back with a big tub of chocolate ice cream. "I thought you might be hungry and I know that you love ice cream when you're sick so I figured you would like to have some to make you feel better, keep your mind off the accident." He said smiling. I gave him a kiss then slowly tried to sit up, but failed moaning in pain. He took the ice cream and spoon and started feeding me. "Open up" he said in a childish tone. I giggled and opened my mouth as he fed me my ice cream. "You know you don't have to feed me right." I said to him. "I know, but I wanted to do it." James replied. He was being incredibly sweet to me, I couldn't believe it. After once again giggling, James fed me a few more spoon full's of ice cream then he went to put it away.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. James walked over and answered it. "Hey James." A man that freakishly looked like him said. "Hey dad, Hey mom. What are you guys doing here?" James asked them looking slightly shocked. "We wanted to come and see you silly." The woman replied happily. They walked inside to see me laying on the couch. They each gave James a slightly shocked and slightly confused stare. "Is this a bad time?" his dad asked him. "No, no, no. This is Summer, she just moved to L.A and I offered to let her live with me. She got into a car accident with Logan and Kayla. I'm helping to take care of her." He explained. They nodded looking understanding and apologetically at me. I suddenly had the urge to pee. "Please Excuse me, I got to go to the bathroom." I said trying to get up, yet once again failing. James ran over and picked me up gently.

While holding me bridal style, he brought me over to the bathroom and closed the door, giving me some privacy. Once he heard the toilet flush he opened the door and brought me over to the sink. I washed my hands and once again he picked me up and carried me over to the couch again. He sat down on the couch and laid me down on his lap. His parents gave me a strange look as I cuddled up really close to James. " I don't want to make this awkward but...are you guys together?" his dad asked him. I lifted my head up and looked at James, then at his parents. "Not officially" I replied then cuddled back up to him. His mother slapped him upside the head. "What are you doing James! Why would you play with this poor girls feeling like that? If you like her then you should date her!" she said to him with a disappointing look on her face. "Okay, first of all...Owww!" James replied to her. I giggled and hugged him tighter. I could have fallen asleep right then and there. But I didn't. "Okay look, I didn't ask her out because ever since we met we've been acting like a couple. We've been doing couple thing, holding hands and stuff. I figured that we were already together." James explained to them while looking at me his parents noticed his actions. "Awwwww...my babies in love!" his mother said sweetly. James blushed and tried to hide his face. In my personal opinion...it was adorable. I laughed and sat and rested my forehead against his. "I know that I am." I said quietly, kissing his cheek. His parents stayed for a while and soon said goodbye and left to go home.

As soon as the door closed and they drove away James picked me up and smashed his lips against mine. "Mmmmm... I missed those lips of yours." I told him, once he pulled away. "Agreed" he said, giving me one more big peck on the lips then bringing me to the kitchen. He sat me down carefully on the counter. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked me just before the door opened and slammed shut. I jumped and pulled James close to me. "Wazzzzaaa!" Someone screamed. James groaned and muttered "Carlos." I giggled and kissed him deeply, James of course returning the favour. Suddenly someone yelled, "Ewww! PDA! PDA!" I pulled away and laughed. I turned to see Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Kayla, and Dbelt. Each with a smirk on his face. Except Kayla, she looked horrified. "What's wrong Kayla? Afraid to see 2 people making out? But, of course, it's alright when you do it, right?" I said in a slightly childish tone of voice. Logan glared at me. "Control your girlfriend Maslow. She's talking about my sister." He said sounding extremely pissed off. I had to admit...I was kind of scared of him after hearing that. "I-I-I, uhh...ummm James. Could you help me upstairs, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." I asked him as tears threatened to fall. He sighed and nodded, picking me up and taking me upstairs to his room.

He helped me into my PJ's and put a movie on for me so I could sleep.

.com/cgi/set?id=44969362

"If you need anything text me, alright?" he asked me. I nodded as a tear slowly fell down my cheek. He gave me a sad look, then it slowly went from sad to angry. He was completely pissed off, and it showed. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He said before running down the stairs. I sighed and just let the teardrops fall. James soon came back, dragging Logan by the collar of his shirt. "Look at her! She's crying. You made her cry Logan!" he yelled at him, scaring me a little bit. I jumped and started to cry a little harder. Logan sighed and walked over to me, I backed away slight scared. Logan walked closer and pulled me into a hug. "Get off of me" I cried. He sighed and let go of me. "Look... I-I'm sorry Summer." He said. He then walked out and James came and laid down on his bed. He laid me in his lap and rubbed my back gently, soothing me. "It's alright baby girl. He didn't mean it, Logan is just protective of his sister that's all. He really loves her." James explained to me in a whisper. I nodded understandingly and cuddled up closer to him. "I'm going to go for a run, alright? Got to stay in shape for my baby girl. Call me if you need anything." He said kissing me with passion. He pulled away then got up and put on some sweatpants and a tank. James gave me one last kiss then he left for his run. Once he had left, slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that I had been sleeping for about an hour and a half. I heard the shower running in James' bathroom, that was good, at least he was home. Every single bone in my body was in pain. Clearly my pain medication had worn off. The water in the bathroom shut off a few minutes later. The door opened to reveal James in nothing but a towel. HOT DAMN!

His hair was still wet, a stared at him in awe as my eyes dangerously started to wonder. I stared at him, watching as each drop of water ran down his chest and abs...soon disappearing under the towel around his waist. I was practically drooling over him, and apparently he noticed. He laughed and said, "See something that you like?" I nodded slowly and replied "y-y-yes...and i want it." He chuckled and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry baby girl, when you are all healed you can have me whenever you want." he said. "O-O-Okay." I replied. James continued to get dressed then he went and got me some more pain medication. "Come on baby girl. We got to change your bandages." he explained to me. I nodded and sat up letting pick me up and bring me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the bathroom counter and got out the first aid kit. He helped me get my shirt and shorts off then he started to clean my wounds and change the bandages. Once he was done he helped me get my clothes back on and carried me back to bed. "So I'm guessing that everyone left." I said. "Hahaha, yeah pretty much. I missed you baby girl." he said laying down next to me and pulling me close. "This is so weird, I just met you like what...yesterday, and you let me come live with you already. Why?" I asked him. There was a moment of silence then he spoke. " I don't really know. I guess it's because I feel like I can really trust you and ever since I met you...you AMAZED me. I was amazed by your beauty, by your personality, I was just amazed by you in general. As if, as soon as I saw you...I was in love. It was like love at first sight."

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me.

HE JUST PORED HIS HEART OUT TO ME!

"I-I love you so much James" I said as tears started to fall slowly. James simply smiled and kissed me deeply, then he pulled me closer and we went to sleep.


	7. I Won't Let You Go

It had been a week since the accident and I was all healed, and I felt a hell of a lot better. I had forgiven Logan for his little outburst and James and I were still going strong and happy.

We had woken up that morning and gotten dressed to go to the studio. James and the boys had a meeting with the label today because they had some big news to discuss with them.

.com/cgi/set?id=45146986

Once all of the boys had arrived at the studio they all met and had a private meeting with the label. This Left me sitting outside of the door listening to my IPod Touch and writing lyrics. It was a big hobby of mine and it helped me deal with different emotions and feelings that I had. About 15-20 minutes later everyone exited the private room with excited looks on their faces... except James. He had a face of many emotions on. He seemed slightly excited but mostly sad.

I stood up as he approached me with a smile on his face. I jumped into his arms and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He quickly returned the favour then put me down and pulled away. "Well, hello to you too" he said to me grinning goofily. I laughed at his facial expression and he pulled me outside and onto the street. "Let's go for a walk" he suggested to me. I nodded and grabbed his hand as we began to walk down the street.

We were walking through a park until James stopped and sat down on a bench. I followed suit and sat down next to him. He grasped both of my hands into his and looked me straight into the eyes. "Look, I-uh-I have to tell you something baby girl. I'm not sure how you are going to take it and I hope you take it well. I-I have to go on tour for a few weeks, 4 weeks actually." He explained to me with a sad look on his face. I nodded slightly. "James, listen to me. I know that you kind of have a busy life, I understand that. I know that you are eventually going to have to go on tour with BTR and stuff like that. I'm fine with that, it's your job and I know that you don't want to let your fans down." I explained. He looked kind of speechless. But then, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked kind of scared of the answer. He sighed then replied, "We fly to London at around noon tomorrow." He pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly. "I'm going to miss you, so much baby girl. I love you." James said. I smiled and replied, "I love you, too baby. And trust me, I'm going to miss you, too." We shared a really soft, yet really passionate kiss before pulling away and standing up. "C'mon baby girl. I want to spend the rest of the day with you before I leave." James said to me smiling. I returned the smile and nodded.

We continued our walk through the park as we talked for what seemed like hours. We eventually returned to the studio and went back home to change our clothes quickly.

.com/cgi/set?id=45146211

Once we changed really quick James took me to lunch, then we went to the movies. He was being the biggest sweetheart today. How is it possible to fall in love so fast? How is it even possible to make such a wonderfully amazing man?

We arrived back home at around 7 or 8PM.

We had barely made it through the door before I practically jumped on James. My legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. Our lips connected, he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. This was gladly granted to him, without question. Our tongues had been battling for dominance, until I pulled away and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom. I pushed James down onto the bed, making sure that he stayed put. I grabbed a present that I had bought for him a couple of days ago. I strutted into the bathroom and changed into my VERY little outfit. Making sure that I looked EXTREMELY sexy. I sexily strutted out of the bathroom and over to James with a sexy smirk plastered onto my face. I was staring at a wide eyed James. 'Hook, line, and sinker' I thought to myself.

.com/ig87fgiu/set?id=45140951

I walked closer to him and laid him down on the bed. I got on top of him and straddled him as I pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Mmm...baby. I want you so bad right now" I moaned into the heated kiss. I grinded down into his hips and instantly felt his hard on. He pulled away from the kiss and flipped us over and got on all fours on top of me. He attacked my neck, kissing, sucking, and nibbling at it. Once he was finally sure that he had left his mark, he pulled away to observe his artwork. He kissed me passionately and deeply. Wrapping my legs around his waist again, I ran my hand through his hair and gave it a slight tug. These actions caused him to let out a low groan. Wow that was such a turn on. He pulled away from my lips and started to kiss down my neck again, then he made his way over to my ear and whispered, "Baby girl, are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to do something that you aren't ready for." I pulled him back up into another rough and sloppy kiss. "Mmm...yes, I'm sure baby. Ugh, Fuckin' Christ! I'm going to miss you!" I breathed into his ear.

We continued our make out session. I was now lying on top of him once again, as we made out furiously. James' hands rested at my waist. He slowly slid one hand down to my ass, where he gave my ass cheek a light spank. We finally pulled away from each other's lips before dying from lack of oxygen. We were both breathing heavily, both of us had looks of pure lust and clear love in our eyes. James' hands slid back up my body as he quickly removed the leopard and lace corset I was wearing from my body. I also pulled him up and literally RIPPED his shirt off of him. Then we once again continued our battle for dominance through another heated kiss. James wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer, trying to deepen the kiss even more. While James was running his hands up and down my back and sides, I was running my hands up and down his chest.

Feeling his unforgettable muscle structure, my hands made their way to his waistline. After once again pulling away from his beautiful lips for precious oxygen, I looked down at my hands and unbuckled his belt. After unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, I slowly pulled them down his legs as far as I could reach. James slowly kicked off his jeans, kicking them to the floor with our other pieces of clothing. James quickly took off my lace thong and threw it somewhere, probably not giving a shit where it landed. We captured each other's lips in a loving and passionate kiss.

$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%

We both laid there, completely exposed to each other. I just couldn't believe that I was about to lose my virginity. Although, I wouldn't want to lose it to anybody else. I finally understood now what love was. I loved James more than anything in the world, I knew that we might have been moving too fast but in the end... Love is everything. A little more than a week ago I had just met James, now I was dating him. Here we were, in his room...NAKED...on his bed.

He rested his elbows on each side of my head. "Baby girl? Listen to me alright? Are you SURE that you're ready for this?" he asked me looking me straight into the eyes. I nodded with a small smile on my face. "I'm sure. James... I love you, so, so much... and I wouldn't want my first time to be with anybody else." I explained to him while staring at him lovingly. "Okay, I love you baby girl. If you want to stop just tell me, and tell me if I'm hurting you." He said to me. I once again nodded and kissed him softly for the last time. "Take me baby" I whispered softly. He groaned quietly and kissed me before slowly pushing in. We looked each other straight into the eyes the whole time. I whimpered quietly as my nails started to dig into his back. The pain was excruciating, but it was a painful pleasure. He continued thrusting in and out, eventually the pain had subsided into pure pleasure. "Mmm, Yeah" I moaned out as he thrusted a little quicker. "Ugh Fuck! Soooo...c-c-close!" he groaned out. "M-mee, too" I breathed. I dragged my nails down his back in complete pleasure. "Ohhh Shit. Easy baby, Easy!" he groaned out, obviously in pain. "Shut Up...just f-fuck me...harder" I moaned into his neck. "Ugh...Shit! OMG baby girl, brace yourself...I'M GONNA C-CU-CUMMM!" he moaned out as he came HARD. I suddenly felt a warm hot liquid shoot into me, causing me to tumble over the edge with him. I screamed the one name that meant something to me now and forever. The only thing other than music and art that was going to mean anything to me anymore. "UHHHH, god! JAMES!" I screamed to the mountains. James' thrusts slowly came to a complete stop. He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and ran my hands through his hair while we caught our breath. I kissed his forehead and pulled him really close again.

Once he finally had caught his breath he spoke, "WOW. Baby girl that was so amazing. I love you." "That was amazing. I love you, too James." I replied. He pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back, pulling me close. "James? I'm really going to miss you." I said. "Summer, listen. I'm going to miss you, too. I promise that I will call as much as I can, alright?" he asked me. I simple nodded and closed my eyes until I spoke one last time. "Baby? Will you sing to me?" I asked him sweetly. "Of course baby girl. What do you want me to sing?" he replied in a happy tone. "I'm not sure... How about that song that I showed you guys the other day?" I asked. He happily accepted and cleared his throat. He began singing I WON'T LET YOU GO (DARLIN') by: HEDLEY.

"_I'm searching for some piece of mind. A home that you know, a home left behind, oh trouble don't trouble this time. So baby don't look back, odds don't stack, they just crumble down around you. _

_And even if it sounds crazy, darling, I won't let you go. Even if it don't ever stop raining, darling, I won't let you go. Even if the worlds burning, darling, I won't let you go. Even if it sounds crazy, darling."_

He sang to me. By the time that he was finished singing, I was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled, kissed my cheek, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. FUCKING FAKE TRAMP!

I was awakened the next morning by James shaking me awake. "Baby? 5 more minutes." I pleaded. I heard him chuckle and suddenly felt warm soft lips start to kiss my neck. "C'mon baby girl, we have to get to the airport." He whispered to me. "No you do, while I stay here and be sad." I replied to him once I had opened my eyes, pouting. "No you don't... because you're coming with me." He said.

I shot straight out of bed and stared at him. "What do you mean by 'You're coming wi9th me'?" I asked. He laughed and replied, "I asked our manager if I could bring you on our little mini tour with us. He was hesitant about it at first but in the end he said it was okay. As long as my work gets done you can come with us." A gigantic smile immediately broke out onto my face. "OMG baby! I can't believe this!" I cheered happily. James pulled me close and I gave him the most deep and passionate kiss yet. "You know... you didn't have to do that baby. I would have been sad with you, but I would have survived." I said to him. "Maybe so, but I couldn't. I love you, baby girl." He replied sounding completely serious. The moment was interrupted by James' cell phone ringing. James kissed my forehead then stood up and walked into the hallway to answer his phone.

After sighing happily, I stood up and started to get dressed for the day. I brushed my teeth and fixed my SERIOUSLY bad case of sex hair. After making sure that I was completely ready i went downstairs to find James sitting on the couch waiting for me.

.com/cgi/set?id=45267517

"Ready to go, baby girl?" James asked me sweetly. I smiled and sat on his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mmm...we should get going before we have a repeat of what happened last night." He said, making me frown. "What wrong with that? You don't want me?" I whined. "No, no, no. Trust me baby girl, I WANT YOU. We just don't have time." He replied apologetically. I perked up "Alright!" I said and stood up. James laughed and shook his head as he stood up and we walked out to the car. It appeared that he very kindly packed all of my clothes for me. We got into the car and drove to the airport. The whole drive to the airport was a comfortable silence until James turned the radio on. The radio was playing Demi Lovato's song SKYSCRAPER.

"OMG this song is so amazing." I squealed. I started to sing along to it perfectly. When the song was done I looked over at James who was looking at me in... Shock? "What?" I asked him as he stared at me. "N-nothing it's just that... I've never heard you sing before, you're really, really good baby girl." He finally explained. I blushed furiously and replied, "Th-thanks." He smiled and finally parked the car. We got out of the car and got out our luggage and entered the airport. We went through security and them went and met up with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. They immediately ran up to me and they each gave me a big hug. We went and ate some lunch then we all got our luggage and headed onto the plane.

Once we had boarded the plane we all found our seats and sat down. Of course, I sat next to James. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all had their own seats next to each other. James and I sat close to the window and he still had a free seat next to him. Some slutty fake blonde tramp quickly boarded the plane and sat down next to James. She turned to us and she smiled at James then gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

FAKE SLUTS OUTFIT

.com/nytnh/set?id=45268537

'OH HELL NO!' I thought to myself. "Hey baby, I'll be right back I'm gonna hit the restroom before we take off" I told him. James simply nodded and stood up to let me through. The blonde tramp didn't even move a muscle so I had to practically jump over her seat to get by. I walked back towards the bathroom and walked in. I stared myself in the mirror and took a deep breath trying to calm the anger raging through me. A couple minutes later I exited the bathroom to see my worst nightmare coming true. This blonde tramp was straddling James and fucking grinding on him. James was clearly trying to get her off of him, he was clearly not enjoying this. Anger raced through my veins and my blood boiled. I strutted right over to them and grabbed the fucking slut by the fake blonde hair and dragged her away from James and over to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. The whole time she was cursing and swearing to me about how she was going to kick my ass.

The guys all looked at me knowingly, they had clearly seen what she did. "PLEASE DISPOSE OF THIS FUCKING FAKE TRAMP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL HER!" I practically screamed earning a few looks. All 3 of them quickly nodded and took her to the flight attendant and explained to her what the blonde had done. The flight attendant immediately dragged her back into the couch seats, since we were flying first class, making sure that she was far away from us.

I returned to my seat a little calmer but still furious. I sat down and groaned out in anger then turned to James and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed my lips into his. I kissed him rougher than I had ever thought possible then quickly pulled away, leaning my forehead against his still pissed off. I ran my hand down his chest and abdomen and squeezed his crotch painfully tight, making him groan in pain. "This thing...it's fucking mine. Nobody else's, don't let anyone else near it either. CUZ, I WILL PUT THE FUCKING TRAMP IN A COFFIN." I said to him still clearly pissed off. James nodded and kissed me gently, calming me down. "Have I ever told you that you're beautifully sexy?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Well Summer, YOU, are beautifully sexy. What you just did... being all dominant and shit, that was fucking hot" he whispered to me. I smiled and kissed him passionately. We continued making out, for at least another 10-15 minutes until once again, Logan interrupted us. "You guys do know that their are both children and adults on this plane who really don't want to watch you two dry hump each other." He said in a 'DUH!' slightly sarcastic tone of voice. I giggled and slapped him upside the head, "Are you ever going to stop interrupting us?" I asked him laughing. Logan laughed and simply replied, "Nope." He winked and turned around returning to his seat.


	9. I Love You, Don't You Ever Forget That

"Ugh , thank you god! We finally have reach land!" I said acting as if I was praising the good lord. James and Kendall were walking next to me as we entered the airport and they both laughed at my enthusiasm. It was insane how many fans showed up at the airport once we landed. It was like there was a sea of people waiting for the boys. I was kind of scared that the fans were going to jump us or something.

As we walked through the airport with security guards around us, I quickly grabbed James' hand so I wouldn't lose him. Wow. That didn't just make me sound like a lost child at all.

We got all of our luggage and headed out to a van that was going to take us all to our hotel for the night. We all got in the van and started talking. "WOW. That was insane, does that always happen when you guys get off a plane?" I asked them all, as I scooted over so I could cuddle up to James. "Yeah, pretty much. You get used to it after a while." Carlos replied to me. We continued talking until the van came to a stop in front of our hotel. We all got our luggage and went inside to check in. Each of the boys had gotten their own room. Since I had tagged along on short notice I got to stay with James at night in his room. Which I'm pretty sure he didn't mind and neither did I.

JAMES' ROOM

BEDROOM

.

BATHROOM

"So I guess the plan is to stay in tonight and get some rest for the show and the interviews we have tomorrow." James told me as we got settled into our room. "Alright, well if you don't mind I'm going to take a nice hot bubble bath so that I can relax." I said to him. "Oh...and feel free to join me." I added in a super seductive tone, before I winked at him them turned around and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped myself from my clothes and turned on the water adding some of the bubble bath that they provided each room with. Once the tub was completely full, I shut off the water and gently sat myself into the water. My muscles had immediately become relaxed at the sensation of the hot water. I looked over towards the door when I heard it open. James stood there in nothing...and I mean NOTHING. My eyes sort of became wide once I had noticed this. James had the biggest smirk on his face. He walked towards me and got into the bathtub, laying back and pulling my nude body close to his. We just laid there in the tub and relaxed. It felt really nice to be able to sit like this in complete silence with James. James soon brought his hand up and out of the water to run his fingers through my hair. I sighed, completely content with our little romantic moment. It was amazing to me how I fell in love with James so fast. As he continued to run his fingers threw my soft brown hair he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I love you, baby girl. Don't you ever forget that, alright? I will never stop loving you." Hearing those words come out of his mouth was like pure music to my ears. It was as if I was hearing the purest lyrics ever written. Words could not even describe how amazing it was to here that come out of James' mouth. He proceeded to run his fingers through my hair as he placed gentle kisses down the side of my neck. He kissed down my jaw line and down to my chest. He then adjusted my body so that I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest as he ran his hands up and down my back. "I swear, I could totally fall asleep right now." I spoke softly. He stayed quiet and lift up my chin with his hand. I looked him right in the eyes and all I could see was a look of pure love. Slowly we both leaned into each other, until finally...our lips met. Our lip's met for one of the most loving and passionate kisses of our lives. It was from that moment that I knew for sure that I was in love with James.

James rested once hand on my back and the other was tangled in my hair. He deepened the kiss a little, until we both slowly pulled away in need of oxygen. "James...I love you, so much." I whispered to him softly. He gave a small smile and gave my lips one last gentle peck. "C'mon, let's go lay down." He said to me as he gently stood up and helped me out of the bathtub. James pulled the plug and turned around to see me shivering. He walked over to me and wrapped him arms around me hugging me tight. He pulled away and gently picked me up bridal style. "Don't worry baby girl, we're going to be nice and warm and cozy in bed, sound good?" He asked me. I nodded and kissed his neck softly.

James carried me into the bedroom and placed me gently onto the bed as he went and got me some PJ's to wear. He helped me get on some clothes then he put on some boxer briefs and some sweatpants. Then he walked over to the bed and we got under the covers and cuddled until we fell asleep.

SUMMMER' PJ'S

.com/cgi/set?id=32765132


	10. Make Love To Me

I awoke in the middle of the night, it was around 10:00PM. I sat up in bed and noticed James wasn't lying next to me anymore. I frowned at the loss of his warmth and stood up and walked over to the balcony. Just as I had suspected, James was sitting outside gazing at the stars. I smiled to myself and walked over to him quietly. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and gave him a tight squeeze. He looked down at my arms and smiled slightly to himself. "Baby, What are you doing out here? Come back to bed." I said. "Couldn't sleep I guess, I was just thinking." He replied to my earlier question. I nodded as he turned around and kissed me softly, smiling into the kiss. I grabbed his hand and quietly led him back into the bedroom. "My muscles are so sore from all the dance rehearsals. Hahaha, I feel like such an old man saying that." James said giggling to himself. I smiled as an idea popped into my head. "Lay down baby. Tell me where it hurts." I told him, giggling after I realized how kinky that sounded. He laughed and did as he was told and laid down on his back. "I don't know, I guess it hurts the most around my abdomen and my waist a little." He said. I nodded and got on top of him straddling his legs. I ran my hands up and down his chest and abdomen and massaged the sore muscles gently. Then I made my way to the 'V' at his waist, rubbing and massaging all the muscle in that area. I knew James appreciated what I was doing from the groans he had let slip. It was such a turn on! But, I controlled myself and finished up with my mini massage session.

This was when we had continued our romantic moment from earlier that evening.

"Mmm, Baby girl, I love you." James said as I was placing gentle open mouth kisses on his neck. "Mhmmm, I love you, too Baby." I replied. James suddenly flipped us over leaving me lying on the bed beneath him. I could feel James' erection against my thigh. James kissed me and pulled away smiling softly at me. I ran my hands through his soft hair and gave him another quick peck before I spoke. "I want you to make love to me, James." He smiled lovingly at me and nodded his head in agreement.

From then on, he was completely gentle with me. James treated my body like a delicate flower. He kissed down my neck, sucking and nibbling on it leaving small love bites. I threw my head back and arched into his body as he continued his pleasurable work on my neck. "Ohhhh...James." I moaned quietly. James pulled away from my neck once he was satisfied with the work he had done on it. He smiled and gently brought his lips down to mine into a passion filled kiss. James then gently pulled off my Pajamas pants, discarding them gently onto the floor. Every move that either one of us made was soft and not at all forced. James slowly lifted me up, gently taking off my shirt to reveal my naked chest. James sat crossed legged on the bed and lifted me up and into his lap. He sat me on his crossed legs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the feeling of his soft and gentle kisses against my breasts. "Mmm...Yeah. Ohhh James!" I moaned as he started to suck and nibble on my nipples. His rock hard cock was teasing at my entrance as he continued to nip and suckle at my chest.

James then gently laid me back down onto the bed and un-wrapped my legs from his waist. He ran his hand up and down one of them, admiring the soft skin that rested there. He soon let my leg fall gently onto the bed. I spread both of my legs nice and wide to give him enough room. James gently caressed and admired my chest and flat stomach as he situated himself between my legs. I had been so wrapped up in all the pleasure that I didn't even realize that he had removed my panties. James leaned down and gave me a passion and loving kiss, while he slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned into the kiss and after he pulled away my eyes shut tight. I was in complete pleasure, even though James took my virginity I knew that nobody would ever be able to pleasure me like he could. James grunted at the friction as he slowly pulled out of me. Then he thrusted back into me, making both of us moan. "OMG, baby girl you're so fuckin' tight" He said through his moaning and groaning. I threw my head back in pleasure and let out a long moan when he started thrusting into me deeper. "UHHHHHHH...FUCKKKK J-JAMES!" I moaned out. We were both breathing heavily. I pulled him down into a deep and sloppy kiss. "Ughhh...FUCK!" James moaned out. James gave me a deeply passionate kiss as he thrusted into me deep, hitting a sweet spot. "OMG YES! RIGHT THERE BABY RIGHT THERE! UGH, FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed. This only increased his confidence as he started to slam into me deep and hard. His thrusting soon became erratic and I could tell that he was close. "Ugh, s-sooo close..."he groaned. He soon tumbled over the edge and with a couple more thrusts and a load moan I did too. It felt so amazing when he thrust one last time and came DEEP inside me, painting my insides. He soon collapsed on top of me and I flipped him over keeping him inside of me as I carefully lifted myself up and off of his now softening length. I slowly slid myself down his body. I was soon face to face with his manhood. I ran a hand up his leg and wrapped it around him. He groaned and I could already feel his cock hardening again in my hand. I slowly began to stroke it up and down. Pre-cum dripped from the head of his beautiful cock. I swear I almost came just from hearing his moaning and groaning. I licked my lips and brought his roc hard cock down to my mouth. I licked all along the underside and let the head of his cock enter my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the head, tasting all the pre-cum. "Ugh, Fuuuucckkk. Yeah!" James breathed out, in between his moans. I could tell that he was already close so I took all of him into my mouth and started to bob my head and deep throat him.

He came with a loud groan of my name and slumped back into the bed completely out of breath.

I of course swallowed everything that could. All though some of his cum dripped down my chin and neck between my breasts. I just grabbed my shirt and wiped all of the cum off of me.

Once he had recovered from his intense orgasm, I crawled back up to him. James and I shared one last deep and passionate kissed before I turned over and lay beside him on the bed. We both cuddled up close to each other. "Mmmmm...we should make love for often. Hahaha. I love you, baby." I said to him. He kissed my cheek and replied "I love you, too baby girl."


	11. 3 MONTHS LATER

3 MONTHS LATER

James and I are still going strong. In fact, He bought us a new house. We moved into it and we are just living our lives happily together.

NEW HOUSE

KITCHEN

/furniture/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/luxury_kitchen_em_

DINING ROOM

.

LIVING ROOM

.

BATHROOM

.

MASTER BEDROOM

.com/display_pic_with_logo/362629/362629,1267110284,

MASTER BATHROOM

.com/images/yachts/Tooth%20Fairy%20Master%

GUEST ROOM

.

GUEST BATHROOM

.com/display_pic_with_logo/362629/362629,1240548457,

indoor POOL

INDOOR POOL 2

OUTSIDE

.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/19.

GAME ROOM

.

HOME GYM

.

MUSIC ROOM

.

LOUNGING AREA

.ca/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=lrZXZxYDf9KpAM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fsub%3Dgallery%26image%3D1338-5&docid=KDKX_-FVyyyUtM&imgurl=.com/images/yachts/ANTARA%252520-%252520Lounge%&w=540&h=360&ei=CbFeT4W6PIbQgAevqYHtBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=630&vpy=64&dur=884&hovh=157&hovw=238&tx=98&ty=90&sig=110119470353521153999&page=3&tbnh=157&tbnw=238&start=21&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:21&biw=1252&bih=538

BEDROOM

.

BEDROOM

.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Elegant-Beds-Design-for-Home-Bedroom_

BATHROOM

OUTSIDE PATIO

http:/cdn..com/img-get/I0000auHuJYt_

HOME THEATRE

.

MINI BAR

.

BOWLING ALLEY

I ended up getting signed to a record deal on the same label as Big Time Rush and I was recording an album. But, lately I have been throwing up a lot and knowing me I was too stubborn to let James take me to the doctor. He kept insisting that I let him take me, but I refused. I told him that it was just a stomach flu or something and not to worry about it.

I walked out of our bedroom all dressed and ready for the day.

SUMMMER`OUTFIT

.com/cgi/set?id=45332189

James being the sweetheart that he is, had breakfast made for me when I went downstairs. We both sat down and ate and just talked and goofed around. Once we were finished James stood up and brought our plates to the dishwasher. My stomach growled at me, then my eyes went wide as I covered my mouth. I stood up and bolted to the closest bathroom.

Here I was. Puking my guts out, head pounding. "Fucking Christ, I'm getting sick of this." I said to myself. I sat myself against the wall next to the toilet and waited. I knew that I wasn't finished yet. Tears started to build up in my eyes. They eventually fell down my cheeks like waterfalls. I coughed as I sobbed, quickly leaning over the toilet and vomiting up the remaining contents of my stomach. I suddenly felt warm strong hands pull my hair out of my face. "James!" I sobbed and turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist. Pulling him into an almost bone crushing embrace. "Shh, Shh, Shhhh. Its okay baby girl, I'm here. Alright? I'm here." He whispered to me comfortingly. "Can we go to the doctor now?" I asked him through my tears. He nodded and flushed the toilet for me. James stood up and bent down, picking me up bridal style as I cuddled up to his chest. "I'm gonna call Logan, and have him drive us there." James said to me. I just continued to sob into his chest. He walked over to the bedroom and laid me down in bed. He gently ran his hands through my long hair as he got out his IPhone and dialed Logan's number.

PHONE CONVO

RINGS

L: Hey James! What's up?

J:Hey man, Do you mind driving Summer and I to the Hospital? She needs to go get check out by a doctor, hopefully we'll find out what's wrong with her.

L: Yeah sure, no problem. It's about time that she went to get check out.

J: I know, anyways just come right inside alright? We'll be in our bedroom. She should probably stay in bed until we get to the hospital.

L: Sounds good! See you soon, give her a big hug for me alright?

Bye.

THEY HANG UP

END OF PHONE CONVO


	12. I'm Only 18

James lay down beside me in bed as I tried to close my eyes and sleep. What was wrong with me? I had absolutely no idea, and I was almost scared to find out.

I must have fallen asleep after a few minutes. When I finally woke up I was being carried by James out into what I presumed was the hospital. I groaned a little and cuddled up to James' chest. "Shh, it's alright baby girl I've got you. We're going to see the doctor now." James whispered to me. "Okay" I replied softly as a tear flowed down my cheek. "Logan? Do you mind holding her for a minute while I go and fill out her paper work?" James asked him politely. Logan nodded and James carried me to the waiting room where he sat me down on a comfy leather couch next to Logan. I let a few more tears fall as I shook my head in protest. "Don't go" I pleaded. It may seem like I was being over dramatic, but I wasn't I was just kind of scared. As a child no one ever show as much care for me as James has, they also didn't show me as much attention.

"Don't worry baby girl okay? I'm coming right back. I won't even be 5 minutes. Stay with Logan alright?" James whispered to me softly as he kissed my cheek. He rested his palm against my forehead and had a confused look on his face. "Okay, this is starting to freak me out. She doesn't even have a fever." James said to Logan, before he stood up and went to fill out my paper work.

Just like he said, not even five minutes later James had returned and immediately took me into his arms lovingly. He ran his fingers through my hair continuously, calming me down and almost putting me to sleep. When I suddenly heard my name called out. I was suddenly being lifted up by James and carried away, Logan had stayed in the waiting room content with reading a magazine he had found.

I was placed, laying down in a surprising comfortable hospital bed. "Hello, I am Dr. Fresno. Now, from what I read, she has been vomiting a lot?" the doctor asked politely. "Yeah, and it has kind of been freaking me out because oddly enough, she never has a fever or anything." James replied sounding nervous. Dr. Fresno nodded his head and performed a quick check up. He checked my heartbeat, my reflexes, etc, etc. After he was finished my check up he gave me a cup, and I looked at him confused. "I'm going to need a Urine sample so that I can perform some tests and hopefully figure out what's wrong." Dr. Fresno explained to me. I nodded and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

After doing my business I washed my hands and put the lid on the cup and brought it out to the doctor. "Thank You Ms. Smith. You can stay here this should only take about...15-20 minutes. I'll be back as soon as I get the results." The doctor said before walking out, leaving me alone with James. "I'm glad you finally let me take you to the doctor baby girl. You've had me so worried." James said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry, James. I guess I am just a little bit stubborn sometimes." I replied apologetically. "It's alright. I still love you." He replied back to me. I giggled at him and we continued to talk until Dr. Fresno returned.

Once the doctor did finally return he looked kind of confused as he stared down at the papers in his hands. "What's wrong sir? You look a little confused." I asked him politely. He simply shook his head and look at me and James before asking, "Tell me, have you to been sexually active?" I looked down at the floor then blushed slowly nodding my head. I heard James chuckle and reply, "Yes we have, Why? Is there a problem?" "Well...uhh, I wouldn't consider it a problem." The doctor replied. "Wait a minute, Are you telling me that I'm-" I said suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "Come with me...I would like to do one last examination." Dr. Fresno replied to my shocked expression. James and I both stood up and followed him to an examination room...I knew what he was doing. "Please lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt." The doctor said. I wasn't going to lie, I was extremely nervous and uncomfortable being in this room. Why the fuck did he want to do an Ultra Sound on me? Now I am scared! He spread a cold liquid type gel onto my stomach and spread it around with a remote. He turned the screen on and slid around the remote on my tummy. I looked at the screen as he was doing this, terrified of the results. James sat next to me holding my hand, as I squeezed it painfully hard in nervousness. That's when I saw it, there in the screen...were 2 little circles. I gasped, at the sight as the doctor just smiled. "Alright, well the Urine tests were correct. See those 2 little circles there on the screen? Those are your little babies. Congratulations' you are pregnant with twins." The doctor said smiling at us and wiping off the gel from my stomach as I sat up and pulled down my shirt. I guess that birth control doesn't work as well as I thought it did, although it does say that it only works like...97.7 % of the time. My jaw was still stuck to the floor in shock, I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I couldn't believe I was pregnant with the love of my life's children. But...I also couldn't believe that I was pregnant at 18 years old. I didn't know what to do. "It seems that you are about 8 weeks. You are just starting our third month, therefore you won't be due until...around September.I would say between the 10th and the 20th. You are both free to go." the doctor said before he walked out.

"OMFG! Why is this happening?" I said. I couldn't even look at James right now, what is he going to say? I don't want him to leave me over this.

James grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. I was expecting him to be mad or something, but I was wrong. He was...smiling? I even saw a single tear fall slowly down his cheek. "I love you, Summer!" he said to me before he stood up and pulled me into an almost bone crushing hug. "Wait, you're not mad?" I asked him. "What! How could I be mad about this? I'm gonna be a daddy... and you're gonna be a mommy." He said with a complete look of love. "James? I don't even know if I can handle being a mom. I'm only 18." I said to him. "Hey. Listen to me alright? You are going to be the best mommy in the world. You're the love of my life, I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be the mother of my children. I promise you baby girl, that I will be with you every single step of the way."James said before he pulled me in for definitely one of the best kisses I have ever had in my life. Tears started to flow down my cheeks in happiness. "C'mon baby, let go home." I said to him.

James and I walked into the waiting room hand in hand with the biggest smiles on our faces. Logan saw us and put down the magazine he was reading, standing up and following us out to his car. "Sooo...Why in the hell are you two so happy?" Logan asked looking confused beyond belief. "Round up your sister and the guys and meet us at that fancy Italian restaurant tonight at 6. We have some huge news." James replied to him. Logan smiled and agreed, getting in the car and driving us back home. Logan dropped us off and left to get ready for tonight. James and I ran inside excitedly and ran to the bedroom. James jumped on the bed and laid down. "I'm just going to change my clothes...it's kind of hot in here." I told him, he nodded and decided to do the same.

SUMMER' OUTFIT:

( http: / www . polyvore . com / nfrjnt / set ? id = 45456510 )

We both changed and sat in bed cuddling all day. James had called and told his parents about the twins, they were happy. We soon lay in bed and took an afternoon nap before we went to dinner tonight.


	13. Dinner

James and I awoke at around 4:00PM. We got up and we each took a shower, separately...to avoid being late to dinner. Anyways, we each took a shower and got dressed up all fancy so we could go and eat.

( http : / www . polyvore . com / thernytjrt / set ? id = 41720706 )

I was extremely nervous about telling everyone about the twins. I didn't even know how to tell everyone. This was going to drive me insane.

So once we were ready to go James and I locked arms and walked out to the car. He opened the door for me and after closing my door he ran around the car and got inside. James started driving and the whole way to the restaurant I was quiet. "Are you Okay, baby girl?" James asked me. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I mean...I guess I'm just really nervous about telling everyone. What if they freak out or something? I also don't want this to ruin our careers. I'm just worried." James turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car. He looked over at me and turned my head. James leaned in and kissed me softly, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry alright. We'll get through this together. Nothing is going to happen, it's okay to be nervous about telling them. Plus, it's not like we actually planned for this to happen." He whispered to me before giving me one last peck on the lips.

We both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant seeing that everyone was already there and seated. We walked over to the table and each took our seats next to each other.

Everyone soon placed there orders and started to talk and have a great time. I was about to completely wimp out on the whole 'tell everyone about the baby' thing...but of course like always Logan ruined my plan. "So, what's this news that you guys had to tell us?" Logan asked sounding deeply concerned. My eyes went kind of wide as everyone began to look at us. I seriously was starting to feel self conscious. I took a deep breath and was about to speak until James burst with excitement and shouted, "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I watched as everyone gasped with looks of excitement...and once again, except for Kayla. "Wow. Really Summer! You're preggo at 18 years old...that's not slutty at all." She said with a look of disgust on her face, in sarcasm.

"Oh hell no! That is fucking it! I have had enough of you being such a god damn bitch to me, I never did anything to you. Did you honestly think that we planned this, huh? I honestly don't know how Kendall can even stand dating you! Oh and let's not forget about Logan. I honestly, from the bottom of my heart feel bad for him. Because I sure as hell wouldn't wanna be your fucking sister! I would rather die a long and torturous death!" I screamed, obviously causing a scene. I immediately stood up and ran out of the restaurant with tears falling down my face.

Why was she doing that to me all of the time?

I ran outside the restaurant and down on the sidewalk until I found a bench to sit on. I started literally bawling my eyes out. I was starting to get a migraine and I knew that I shouldn't be out on the streets of L.A at this time of night. James soon came running down the street looking everywhere and calling my name. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw me sitting in front of him on the bus bench. He ran over to me and pulled me tight into his arms. "OMFG. Baby girl Me and Carlos have been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are my children okay?" James asked me frantically, the last one making me smile through my tears. "Yes, James you're twins are fine. I just can't understand why she's always being so mean to me. I came to L.A to start over, not re-live my old life." I said, starting to cry some more. "Oh, no baby it's alright. Shh, shh, shh, stop crying alright? Let's go home and we can put you and the twins in a nice hot bubble bath. Sound good?" James asked, as he comforted me. I nodded slowly and whispered, "Only if you join me." He smiled at me and laughed quietly. "Of course, anything for my 3 favourite people." He said before wiping away my tears and helping me up. I giggled at his comment and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against him as we walked down the street.

We walked over to the parking lot and got into the car. James then drove us home, parking the car in the garage and walking inside with me.


	14. Shopping!

Once James and I got into the house and settled, he grabbed my hands and led me over to the master bathroom in our bedroom. He pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door. James gently lifted me onto the counter and stood in between my legs. He kissed me slowly, taking his time to map out the inside of my mouth.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm in love with you?" I asked him as he pulled away from my lips, leaning his forehead against mine. "No where near as much as I'm in love with you." He replied to me before kissing me again. James pulled away again and went and turned on the water. I watched him add some bubble bath into the tub. I stood up and started stripping. Once I was completely naked, I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. I placed a hand on my belly, finally seeing that it looked a little swollen. I turned to the side and looked and my stomach in the mirror. I wonder when I'm going to start showing. James must have noticed what I was doing because he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He placed my hands at my sides and ran his hands up and down my belly. It actually sort of felt good. I turned around to see that James was now naked as well. I pulled him down and kissed him gently. He continued running his hands up and down my body. "C'mon...lets get in, you need to relax baby girl." James whispered to me sweetly. He walked over and helped me get into the tub. James got in and laid back pulling me to lay back against him in between his legs.

We just lay there in peaceful silence for about an hour, while James was giving me a massage. I was completely calm and relaxed, James suddenly stopped massaging me and kiss the side of my head. "Wanna go to bed now baby girl?" he asked me. I nodded and sat up so he could get out of the tub. He leaned down and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to bed. James then got into bed and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. "Will you sing to me?" I asked him in a quiet whisper. He nodded and cleared his throat. Then he started to sing, SOMETHING LIKE YOU by: NSYNC.

"_**So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
>but just like grains of sand<br>love slipped through my fingers  
>so many nights I asked the Lord above<br>Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
>Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer<br>you must be heaven sent, I swear  
>cuz...<strong>_

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
>something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak<br>could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
>cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me<p>

yeah yeah...something like you

Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
>oh your secrets I will learn<br>even if it takes forever  
>with you by my side i can do anything<br>I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
>my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be<br>I know it more each time we touch  
>cuz...<p>

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
>something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak<br>could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
>cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me..."<p>

James took a deep breath after he finished. I had tears in my eyes, that song was beautiful and I grew up a GIGANTIC fan of NSYNC.

James smiled at me and wiped away my tears, kissing my lips gently. "Go to sleep baby..." he whispered to me. I did just that, I closed my eyes and cuddled up to James, falling asleep almost instantly.

THE NEXT MORNING

James and I woke up the next morning tangled together. We got out of bed and got showered, we got dressed and ready for the day. Today was our first ultra sound since we found out about the babies.

SUMMER'S OUTFIT

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / m t y j r n h b e e / s e t ? i d = 4 6 2 0 2 9 1 5 )

James and I went to our ultra sound and found out that we were having a boy and a girl. After our appointment we went tom the movie theatre at the mall and watched a movie.

As we left the theatre, we decided to go and do some grocery shopping while we were here. We passed by a baby store, which of course, I ended up dragging James into.

We were walking around and looking at some baby books. I grabbed a cart and put a few books inside continuing to walk around the store with James.

We ended up in the clothing section of the store and of course buying some, I had to...they were all just so tiny and cute.

CLOTHING THEY BOUGHT

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / j n r t h e t v k f e m v n j o e / s e t ? i d = 4 6 0 5 7 4 3 9 )

We ended up buying everything for the nursery that day. We even bought the paint for the room and everything.

James and I did some more grocery shopping since we were low on food then we went home and set up the nursery.

NURSERY

( h t t p : / / u g c . t h e k n o t . c o m / 2 4 5 9 7 4 - l a r g e . j p g )

I knew that we still had a few months until the babies were born but we were both just so excited to decorate the nursery it one of the most fun parts.

We ended the day with a smile on each of our faces, proud of all the hard work that we did today. We then both stripped down and put on some PJ's, then went to bed.

SUMMER'S PJ's

( h t t p : / /w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 3 9 9 4 0 6 )


	15. Courage

(4 MONTHS PREGGO)

I woke up wrapped in James' arms, to find him still asleep looking sexy as ever. _DAMN_. The things I could do to that fucking body right now... wait a minute? Since when am I so horny all of a sudden? Whatever, he is the soon to be father of my babies...I'm aloud to think about him like this. Smiling, I brought my hand up to his face and gently stroked it, when he didn't wake up I started to get frustrated. I shifted my body a little to get comfy, and...Whoa hello! 'Hahaha Morning wood' I thought to myself. Just then an evil idea popped into my head. I carefully slid my body down to his waist and gently tugged down the front of his boxer briefs. I pulled out his already half hard member and started to stroke it. He stayed asleep for a while just letting out a few groans. Then when I brought his now rock hard length into my mouth he gasped and his eyes shot open. He slowly lifted the blankets with one hand to reveal me with my mouth attached to him.

I giggled once he saw what I was doing then pulled away from his cock for a minute. " He, he, he, morning sexy" I said to him seductively before grabbing onto his member again and bringing it back to my mouth.

"Whoa! Haha Baby girl? What are you doing?" he said to me between groans. _REALLY JAMES?_ "Baby, if you don't know what I'm doing then you should probably know that we had sex and now I'm pregnant." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "No, no! That's not what I meant, I meant why are you waking me up like this?" he replied quickly before he let out another moan. "Because you look so fuckin' hot right now and I am _SO_ fuckin' horny." I replied back to him causing him to let out a loud groan.

"OH, FUCK! BABY PLEASE DON'T STOP!" he moaned out in complete pleasure. 'YEAH LIKE IM GONNA STOP NOW' I thought to myself. I licked a line on the underside of his cock before licking a line at the slit. Tasting all of James' juices. He unexpectedly bucked his hips causing his entire length to enter my mouth. I gagged a little but eventually relax my throat enough to take his amazing cock. I bobbed my head up and down his length, enjoying every single moan and groan that came from his mouth. "UGH, FUCKIN' CHRIST! SOO, C-CLOSE" he groaned. I started to deep throat him and work a little faster. Just at the right time I swallowed his long, thick cock causing him to tumble over the edge. "HOLY FUCK! I-I'M COMING! OHHHHHHH, SH-SHITTT!" he screamed out releasing his sweet cum into my mouth. He filed my mouth completely with his cum, some of which was leaking down my chin. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back up to his eye level and crushed our lips together. Immediately parting our lips, letting all of his juices into each other's mouths. By now I was more turned on than I had ever been with James. We continued to make out as James kicked his boxers off and onto the floor. Pulling away for a few short puffs of breath, before we quickly attacked each other's mouths once again.

James continued his assault on my lips as we both quickly stripped off my clothes. "Mmmm...James, hurry baby. Ugh, Fuck! You made me SO wet" I whimpered to him. James pulled away from my lips breath heavily along with me. He attached his lips to my neck, immediately finding my sweet spot, he knew where they all were. "Uhh!" I moaned out, showing him that he had found it. He sucked and nibbled on my neck for a good 15 minutes all the while making me squirm in anticipation. "Ugh God James! Just fuck me please." I whined to him in need. He was now straddling my legs looking at me in concern. "But, what about the babies? Won't that harm them?" he asked me in concern for his children. I quickly shook my head through half lidded eyes and replied, "No, just as long as you don't go to hard the babies will be fine." I explained in complete want. He slowly nodded, before he kissed me softly, and we continued.

We eventually got over the make-out session stage, and moved right on to the best part.

James positioned himself in between my spread legs and carefully entered me. This caused both of us to let out a moan. James started off slowly thrusting in and out, then we eventually both wanted more. He started to quicken the speed of his thrusts. "H- ohhhhh FUCK! James!" I moaned, causing him to groan in response. "UGH, YEAH baby girl...YEAH, WHATS MY NAME!" James moaned. "UH, UH GOD...J-JAMES!" I screamed. "Yeahhh...that'ts right. You like it when I fuck you like a dirty slut!" he said, starting to talk dirty, as he started to fuck me a faster. I WAS CLOSE. "UGH, FUCK. YESSSS! I FUCKIN' LOVE IT JAMES. FUCK ME ! I'M ALMOST THERE!" I moaned out. After hearing that James started to thrust a little harder,being carful not to harm the babies. He started to thrust into me _SOO_ fuckin' fast. "FUCK, you're still so god damn tight baby! Ugh god, i'm soo close." He groaned.

Within' minutes we were both right fucking there. After a few more thrusts we were both there. I couldn't handle it anymore, he just felt_ SO FUCKING GOOD_. James suddenly started to play with my clit, and that's what sent me over the edge.

"AAHHHHHHHH! FUCK! JAMMMEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs in complete bliss. _FUCK! THAT COCK JUST FELT SO GOOD_.

He continued tom thrust into me, letting me ride out my orgasm. Feeling my walls tighten around him, soon sending him over the edge with me. "Ahhhh, Shittt. I-I-I'm c-cumming!" he moaned out. James' member soon painting my insides white. "Mmmmmm..." I breathed out as he flopped onto the bed next to me on his back.

"Jesus Christ, that was amazing! I guess there right when they say being enhances all of your emotions and your hormones." I whispered as I cuddled up to James closely. He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me. We both closed our eyes and relaxed, letting our heartbeats turn back to normal.

After resting a few minutes, I stood up and carefully got out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom to go pee and get myself showered and ready for the day as usual.

I got out of the shower to see James going pee quickly before he got in the shower.

Once we were both ready we had breakfast and brushed out teeth.

SUMMER OUTFIT

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 4 3 2 8 0 6 )

"Baby? What's on the schedule for today?" I asked James as I sat on his lap on the couch in the living room. "Well, today I'm taking my beautifully breath taking girlfriend to the studio with me. So that she can watch her sexy stud of a boyfriend record some songs and help her work on her album." James replied happily before he kissed my lips gently. I giggled and kissed him once more until I heard the front door open followed by someone yelling, "Wazzzaaaaa!" 'Carlos you fucking cockblock' I thought to myself jokingly.

Carlos walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, the producer down at the studio said that we should record here. He said that he doesn't want his next biggest star to get hurt, or the babies to get hurt if you guys have a car crash or something." He explained. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

Soon all of the guys were at the house and in the Music studio, even Kendall and Logan. They weren't really talking to me, probably because I almost kicked Kayla's face in the last time I saw them. We had been trying to write a song that me and the guys could sing on together. We decided to take a little break about an hour into writing. Surprisingly both Logan and Kendall walked up to me and apologized to me. "Look Summer, I'm sorry about Kayla. She can kinda be a bitch sometimes" Logan explained to me. I nodded and gave each of them a hug.

Logan walked over to the corner where his stuff was and grabbed a bag, bringing it to me. "I got you a few things for the babies, so did Kendall." He said handing 2 bags to me. I was sort of shocked. "Wow thanks guys." I said before giving them one more hug each.

I sat down on James' lap on the couch we had in the studio and open each gift one at a time.

LOGAN GIFT 1

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 4 1 0 0 1 1 )

LOGAN GIFT 2

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 4 1 1 3 0 5 )

KENDALL GIFT 1

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? id = 4 6 4 1 1 9 9 4 )

KENDALL GIFT 2

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 4 1 3 3 7 8 )

I jumped and gave each of them a giant hug, thanking them over and over. "You guys really didn't have to get us all of that stuff." I said to them. "Yeah, but think of it as an apology." Kendall said smiling at how I was so thankful and happy.

3 hours later

We had successfully written our duet song as well as 2 other songs for my album. We were getting ready to record our duet. James held my hand as the producer gave us the signal to start.

(KENDALL)

Take all my vicious words  
>And turn them into something good<p>

(CARLOS)  
>Take all my preconceptions<br>And let the truth be understood

(JAMES)  
>Take all my prized possessions<p>

Leave only what I need

(LOGAN)  
>Take all my pieces of doubt<br>And let me be what's underneath

(ALL)

Courage is when you're afraid  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain  
>But you keep on living anyway<p>

(SUMMER)  
>We all have excuses why<br>WHEN Living in fear something in us dies

Like a bird with broken wings  
>It's not how high he flies but the song he sings<p>

(ALL)

Courage is when you're afraid  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain  
>But you keep on living anyway<p>

(GUITAR SOLO)

(SUMMER)

It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
>It's how many times you get back up<p>

(CARLOS)  
>Courage is when you've lost your way<br>But you find your strength anyway

(ALL)

Courage is when your afraid  
>Courage is a burning thing<br>Courage is when you make a change

(Summer)

And you keep on living anyway

(kENDALL)

You keep on giving anyway

(lOGAN)  
>You keep moving anyway<p>

(SUMMER)  
>You keep on loving anyway<p>

END

Once we were done we we super excited. "Holy shit! that sounded soo awesome. I am in love with this song." I squeeled.

James suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled before he spoke, "You were great baby girl." he said.

I thanked him and shooed all the guys out of the booth so that I could start on all the songs that I have written for my album.


	16. Recording, Recording, Recording!

**Just so you all know at the end of the story i'm going to have a list of all the songs that I used in the story. I don't own any of them.**

"Alright Boys, watch and learn how to rock" I said cockily. The producer gave me the signal and I began my song.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
><em> You're living in the past it's a new generation<em>  
><em> A girl can do what she wants to do and that's<em>  
><em> What I'm gonna do<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no not me_

_ An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
><em> Never said I wanted to improve my station<em>  
><em> An' I'm only doin' good<em>  
><em> When I'm havin' fun<em>  
><em> An' I don't have to please no one<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em> 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>

_ I don't give a damn_  
><em> 'Bout my reputation<em>  
><em> I've never been afraid of any deviation<em>  
><em> An' I don't really care<em>  
><em> If ya think I'm strange<em>  
><em> I ain't gonna change<em>  
><em> An' I'm never gonna care<em>  
><em> 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>

_ An' I don't give a damn_  
><em> 'Bout my reputation<em>  
><em> The world's in trouble<em>  
><em> There's no communication<em>  
><em> An' everyone can say<em>  
><em> What they want to say<em>  
><em> It never gets better anyway<em>  
><em> So why should I care<em>  
><em> 'Bout a bad reputation anyway<em>  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>

_ I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
><em> You're living in the past<em>  
><em> It's a new generation<em>  
><em> An' I only feel good<em>  
><em> When I got no pain<em>  
><em> An' that's how I'm gonna stay<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em> 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not<em>  
><em> Not me, not me<em>

_HEY!_

All the boys stared at me in disbelief, as if they were like i don't know shocked about the song. They might have been shocked that I was such a bad ass but who knows.

"Alright, Summer that was great. On to the next one." the producer told me. I nodded and he signalled me for the next song.

_Four years old with my back to the door, _  
><em>All I could hear was the family or war, <em>  
><em>Your selfish hands always expecting more, <em>  
><em>Am I your child, <em>  
><em>Or just a charity ward <em>

_You have a hollowed out heart _  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest <em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless, <em>  
><em>Hopeless (Hopeless) <em>  
><em>You're hopeless <em>

_Oh, father _  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>  
><em>Oh, father <em>  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter <em>

_It's been five years since we've spoken last _  
><em>And you can't take back what we never had <em>  
><em>Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times <em>  
><em>(So many times) <em>  
><em>Before even "I love you" <em>  
><em>(Before I love you) <em>  
><em>Starts to sound like a lie <em>

_You have a hollowed out heart _  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest <em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it <em>  
><em>But it's hopeless, (hopeless) <em>  
><em>You're hopeless <em>

_Oh, father _  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>  
><em>Oh, father <em>  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter <em>

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? _  
><em>How could you push me out of your world? <em>  
><em>Lied to your flesh and your blood <em>  
><em>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love <em>

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? _  
><em>How could you throw me right out of your world? <em>  
><em>So young when the pain had begun <em>  
><em>Now forever afraid of being loved <em>

_Oh, father _  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>  
><em>Oh, father <em>  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>Oh, father <em>  
><em>Please, father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter <em>

_For the love of a daughter._

__As the song ended a few tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks, but I had managed to control my emotions and get on to the next song.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_  
><em> You say my name for the first time, baby, and I<em>  
><em> Fall in love in an empty bar<em>

_ And you stood there in front of me just_  
><em> Close enough to touch<em>  
><em> Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em> What I was thinking of<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>

_ Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em> Hit me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em> As the lights go down<em>  
><em> Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_ Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ So reach out open handed_  
><em> And lead me out to that floor<em>  
><em> Well I don't need more paper lanterns<em>  
><em> Take me down, baby bring on the movie star<em>  
><em> Cause my heart is beating fast<em>  
><em> And you are beautiful<em>  
><em> I could wait patiently but<em>  
><em> I really wish you would<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>

_ Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ Hit me with those green eyes, baby_  
><em> As the lights go down<em>  
><em> Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ I run my fingers through your hair_  
><em> And watch the lights go out<em>  
><em> Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<em>  
><em> Gonna strike this match tonight<em>  
><em> Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em> Won't you whisper soft and slow<em>  
><em> I'd love to hate it<em>  
><em> But you make it like a fireworks show<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ Hit me with those green eyes, baby_

_ As the lights go down_  
><em> Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<em>

I finished the song with a big smile on my face.

"Okay, can I take a break before I lose my voice?" I asked.

The producer nodded and let us all take 5. I walked over to James right away and gave him a great big kiss.

"That was great baby girl. I can't wait to hear some more." he whispered to me, before giving me another quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay! time to get back to work Summer!" the producer told me. I nodded and returned to the booth. He gave me the signaland I started my next song.

_I'm through with standing in line_  
><em> To clubs we'll never get in<em>  
><em> It's like the bottom of the ninth<em>  
><em> And I'm never gonna win<em>  
><em> This life hasn't turned out<em>  
><em> Quite the way I want it to be<em>

_ (Tell me what you want)_

_ I want a brand new house_  
><em> On an episode of Cribs<em>  
><em> And a bathroom I can play baseball in<em>  
><em> And a king size tub big enough<em>  
><em> For ten plus me<em>

_ (So what you need?)_

_ I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_  
><em> And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<em>  
><em> Gonna join the mile high club<em>  
><em> At thirty-seven thousand feet<em>

_ (Been there, done that)_

_ I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_  
><em> My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<em>  
><em> Somewhere between Cher and<em>  
><em> James Dean is fine for me<em>

_ (So how you gonna do it?)_

_ I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_  
><em> I'd even cut my hair and change my name<em>

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars<em>  
><em> And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<em>  
><em> The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap<em>  
><em> We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<em>  
><em> And we'll hang out in the coolest bars<em>  
><em> In the VIP with the movie stars<em>  
><em> Every good gold digger's<em>  
><em> Gonna wind up there<em>  
><em> Every Playboy bunny<em>  
><em> With her bleach blond hair<em>

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_  
><em> Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<em>

_ I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_  
><em> Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes<em>  
><em> Sign a couple autographs<em>  
><em> So I can eat my meals for free<em>  
><em> (I'll have the quesadilla on the house)<em>  
><em> I'm gonna dress my ass<em>  
><em> With the latest fashion<em>  
><em> Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion<em>  
><em> Gonna date a centerfold that loves to<em>  
><em> Blow my money for me<em>  
><em> (So how you gonna do it?)<em>  
><em> I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame<em>  
><em> I'd even cut my hair and change my name<em>

_ [Chorus]_

_ And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
><em> With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<em>  
><em> They'll get you anything with that evil smile<em>  
><em> Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well<em>

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_ I'm gonna sing those songs_  
><em> That offend the censors<em>  
><em> Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser<em>

_ I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_  
><em> lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong<em>

_ [Chorus]_

_ And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
><em> With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<em>  
><em> They'll get you anything with that evil smile<em>  
><em> Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial<em>

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_  
><em> Hey hey I wanna be a rocksta<em>r

"Wooo! that was fun." I said excited. "Alright we just got Brave New World, and Girlfriend!" The producer said.

I nodded as he signaled me to start.

_Hello, I love you_  
><em> Won't you tell me your name?<em>  
><em> Hello, I need you, like a bullet to my brain<em>  
><em> It seems I'm never breaking free<em>  
><em> While you sit and watch me bleed<em>  
><em> When the night falls there's nowhere to go<em>

_ I won't let you in let you see me cry._  
><em> I can't give you that satisfaction this time<em>  
><em> Do you really get what you need<em>  
><em> Beating the hell out of me?<em>  
><em> I'm so tired of getting up off the floor<em>  
><em> I won't take this anymore.<em>  
><em> I won't take this anymore.<em>

_ So low, but still breathing_  
><em> Funny how you show you care<em>  
><em> Is hell still beneath me?<em>  
><em> Or am I already there?<em>  
><em> It seems I'm never breaking free<em>  
><em> While you sit and watch me bleed<em>  
><em> When the night falls there's no where to go<em>

_ I won't let you in let you see me cry._  
><em> I can't give you that satisfaction this time<em>  
><em> Do you really get what you need<em>  
><em> Beating the hell out of me?<em>  
><em> I'm so tired of getting up off the floor<em>  
><em> I won't take this anymore.<em>

_ All that's left in this brave new world_  
><em> Is ticking clocks and dancing girls<em>  
><em> And broken hearts to find another way to shut it all out.<em>  
><em> Take some time in life to see<em>  
><em> This point of view from on your knees<em>  
><em> Electric hearts will play a song you've heard a thousand times<em>  
><em> A thousand times...<em>

_ I won't let you, won't let you see me cry._  
><em> I can't give you that satisfaction this time<em>  
><em> And do you really get what you need<em>  
><em> Beating the hell out of me?<em>  
><em> You're never gonna spread your disease<em>  
><em> So take your hands off of me<em>  
><em> I'm so tired of getting up off the floor<em>  
><em> I won't take this anymore<em>  
><em> I won't take this anymore.<em>

"Alright, guys! This is the last one for the day, it's getting late." The producer called.

After taking a few drinks of my apple rasberry tea that i brought in the booth with, I was signaled and I began the last song for the day.

_[Chorus]_  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> I think you need a new one<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I know that you like me<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> I know it's not a secret<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_ [Verse 1]_  
><em> You're so fine<em>  
><em> I want you mine<em>  
><em> You're so delicious<em>  
><em> I think about you all the time<em>  
><em> You're so addictive<em>  
><em> Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<em>  
><em> Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<em>  
><em> And Hell Yeah<em>  
><em> I'm the motherfucking princess<em>  
><em> I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>

_ [Bridge:]_  
><em> She's like so whatever<em>  
><em> You could do so much better<em>  
><em> I think we should get together now<em>  
><em> And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> I think you need a new one<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I know that you like me<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_ [Verse 2]_  
><em> I can see the way, I see the way you look at me<em>  
><em> And even when you look away I know you think of me<em>  
><em> I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)<em>  
><em> So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<em>  
><em> Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<em>  
><em> I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<em>

_ [Bridge]_

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> I think you need a new one<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I know that you like me<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_ In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em> 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<em>  
><em> There's no other<em>  
><em> So when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em> She's so stupid<em>  
><em> What the hell were you thinking?<em>  
><em> [repeat]<em>

_ [Chorus x2]_  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> I think you need a new one<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I know that you like me<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>  
><em> You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em> Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em> I want to be your girlfriend<em>  
><em> No way! No way!<em>

_ Hey! Hey!_

__"Alright Summer. That was great, were done for the day." the producer informed me. I nodded and thanked him before everyone left the house once again leaving James and I alone. "You were great today babe." He said. "Thanks, It's late... lets get a snack and go to bed." I said. He nodded and sat with me while I ate like a fucking hormonal teenage boy... fuckin' I was finished we both went upstairs and brushed our teeth then we changed and went to bed.

SUMMER OUTFIT

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 6 4 6 4 0 8 5 )


	17. It's Show Time!

It was now June, therefore, I was about 6 months pregnant. My baby bumped started showing at around 4 months.

Of course lately the paparazzi found out that I was pregnant, they've have been following James and I around like fucking dogs! It was seriously starting to piss me off!

Today I had another ultra sound appointment just to check up on the babies.

I was awoken that morning by James' new little dog, Fox. He was laid on my chest licking my face. I swear that dog was like an alarm clock!

"Fox, s-stop it!" I said while letting out a giggle. Suddenly James walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. "Awww...Good boy Fox! You woke mommy up!" He said in a childish tone, as he picked up the dog and stroked him. I laughed a little before slowly sitting up, being careful because my back was starting to hurt from my pregnancy. "Did you seriously just get the dog to wake me up?" I said still laughing about it a little bit. James nodded his head as he smiled real big. James laid in bed, leaning against the headboard. He pulled me to sit in between his legs, leaning me back so I was laying against his chest. Fox then crawled into my lap. He did a little twirl, before he got himself comfortable and laid down in my lap. We must have laid there for about 30 minutes just relaxing a little bit before we got up and got ready.

Once I had finally stood up and made my way to the bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothing and jumped into the shower. After my well needed shower, I dried off and got dressed.

We eventually were ready and left the house. James helped me outside and very kindly opened the car door for me, helping me into the car. The whole drive to the hospital was filled with some small talk and the silent sound of the radio playing quietly.

We had finally arrived at the hospital and made our way inside. James grabbed my hand and we walked into the ultra sound room. The doctor was already inside waiting for us. "Hello, Summer, hello James. How are you?" She politely asked in a cheerful tone. I smiled and waved as James spoke, "We're doing good, excited, but good." He said. She nodded as I carefully laid back on the bed, lifting my shirt up. She put the cold gel on my stomach and spread it around with the little remote. James held my hand tightly and stared at the monitor. I smiled when I saw the little figures of the twins on the screen. I was really nervous about being a mother at only 18. But I was slowly starting to get really excited about it. The doctor pointed on the screen at one of the babies. "See this one right here, that one's the boy" She said before moving to point at the other baby. "And...that one is your little girl." She finished. I smiled big and squeezed James' hand. I looked at him and he looked so fucking happy. He leaned down quickly and kissed me. "Alright it looks like you are good to go, they are both looking pretty healthy." She said, as she wiped the gel off my belly and pulled my shirt back down for me. We both stood up and thanked the nice women for her service and walked out to the car with huge smiles on our faces.

Once we had got in the car and started to drive back home James reminded me that tonight the boys had a concert and that I was opening for them.

I sat at home trying to think of the 5 songs that I was going to sing tonight, and my outfit. It took me a whole hour to decide what to sing but I eventually came to a decision.

Once it was time to go, James and I drove out to the venue, and made our way backstage to get ready for the concert. The boys and I both got dressed and warmed up for the show.

THE BOYS

SUMMER

Before we knew it...it was time to start the show.

I gave all the boys a big hug, then gave James a big and passionate kiss before running onto the stage to here the crowd roaring with excitement...I would never get used to that. I quickly began to sing a song that I had recently recorded. It was called Who You Are. (by jessie j)

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
><strong><em> I stare at my reflection in the mirror...<em>**  
><strong><em> Why am I doing this to myself?<em>**  
><strong><em> Losing my mind on a tiny error,<em>**  
><strong><em> I nearly left the real me on the shelf...<em>**  
><strong><em> "No, no, no, no... "<em>**

**_ [Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em> Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars!<em>**  
><strong><em> Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>**  
><strong><em> It's okay not to be okay...<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.<em>**  
><strong><em> Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>**  
><strong><em> Just be true to who you are!<em>**

**_ (Who you are) [x11]_**

**_ [Verse 2:]_**  
><strong><em> Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?<em>**  
><strong><em> I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeh!<em>**  
><strong><em> The more I try the less is working<em>**  
><strong><em> Yeih yeah yeha<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause everything aside me screams, "no, no, no, no... "<em>**

**_ [Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em> Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars!<em>**  
><strong><em> Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>**  
><strong><em> It's okay not to be okay...<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.<em>**  
><strong><em> But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>**  
><strong><em> There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>**

**_ [Bridge:]_**  
><strong><em> Yes, most egos, fake shows like woah<em>**  
><strong><em> Just go and leave me alone<em>**  
><strong><em> Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight<em>**  
><strong><em> With a smile, that's my home<em>**  
><strong><em> That's my home, no<em>**

**_ "No, no, no, no... "_**

**_ [Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em> Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars!<em>**  
><strong><em> Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>**  
><strong><em> It's okay not to be okay...<em>**  
><strong><em> Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.<em>**  
><strong><em> Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>**  
><strong><em> Just be true to who you are!<em>**

**_ Yeah yeih yeha yeah_**

I finished the song as I was on the brink of tears, but I quickly pulled it together and began my next song. Which was Bad Reputation. (Avril Lavigne)

**_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_**  
><strong><em><span> You're living in the past it's a new generation<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> A girl can do what she wants to do and that's<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> What I'm gonna do<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation<span>_**

**_ Oh no not me_**

**_ An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_**  
><strong><em><span> Never said I wanted to improve my station<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I'm only doin' good<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> When I'm havin' fun<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I don't have to please no one<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I don't give a damn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout my bad reputation<span>_**

**_ Oh no, not me_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh no, not me<span>_**

**_ I don't give a damn_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout my reputation<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I've never been afraid of any deviation<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I don't really care<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> If ya think I'm strange<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I ain't gonna change<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I'm never gonna care<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout my bad reputation<span>_**

**_ Oh no, not me_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh no, not me<span>_**

**_ Pedal boys!_**

**_ An' I don't give a damn_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout my reputation<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> The world's in trouble<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> There's no communication<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' everyone can say<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> What they want to say<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> It never gets better anyway<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> So why should I care<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout a bad reputation anyway<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh no, not me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh no, not me<span>_**

**_ I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_**  
><strong><em><span> You're living in the past<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> It's a new generation<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I only feel good<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> When I got no pain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' that's how I'm gonna stay<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> An' I don't give a damn<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 'Bout my bad reputation<span>_**

**_ Oh no, not me_**  
><strong><em><span> Oh no, not<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Not me, not me<span>_**

The next song was God Is A Dj (p!nk).

_**I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high**_  
><em><strong> Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong> Now I see the world as a candy store<strong>_  
><em><strong> With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore<strong>_  
><em><strong> Like mummy I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Daddy I hate you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Brother I need you<strong>_  
><em><strong> Lover hey, "Fuck you"<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can see everything here with my third eye<strong>_  
><em><strong> Like the blue in the sky<strong>_

_** Chorus:**_  
><em><strong> If God is a DJ<strong>_  
><em><strong> Life is a dance floor<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love is the rhythm<strong>_  
><em><strong> You are the music<strong>_  
><em><strong> If God is a DJ<strong>_  
><em><strong> Life is a dance floor<strong>_  
><em><strong> You get what you're given<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's all how you use it...<strong>_

_** Verse 2:**_  
><em><strong> I've been the girl with her middle finger in the air<strong>_  
><em><strong> Unaffected by rumors, the truth: i don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong> So open your mouth and stick out your tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong> You might as well let go you can't take back what you've done<strong>_  
><em><strong> So find a new lifestyle<strong>_  
><em><strong> A reason to smile<strong>_  
><em><strong> Look for Nirvana<strong>_  
><em><strong> Under the strobe lights<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sequins and sex dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong> You whisper to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> There's no reason to cry...<strong>_

_** Chorus**_

_** Bridge**_  
><em><strong> You take what you get and you get what you give<strong>_  
><em><strong> I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live<strong>_  
><em><strong> I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin<strong>_

_** If God is a DJ...If God... say If God is a DJ, Then life is a dance floor so**_  
><em><strong> Get your ass on the dance floor now<strong>_

_** Chorus x3**_

Next I quickly went and got behind the piano and got ready for the my next song, which was Gravity (Sara Bareilles)

_**Something always brings me back to you**_  
><em><strong>It never takes too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>No matter what I say or do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<strong>_

_**You hold me without touch**_  
><em><strong>You keep me without chains<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never wanted anything so much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain<strong>_

_**Set me free, leave me be**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're on to me and all over me<strong>_

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile**_  
><em><strong>When I thought that I was strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you touch me for a little while<strong>_  
><em><strong>{ From: . }<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all my fragile strength is gone<strong>_

_**Set me free, leave me be**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're on to me and all over me<strong>_

_**I live here on my knees**_  
><em><strong>As I try to make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you're everything I think I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here on the ground<strong>_

_**But you're neither friend nor foe**_  
><em><strong>Though I can't seem to let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I still know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is that you're keeping me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're keeping me down<strong>_

_**yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah.**_

_**You're on to me, on to me and all over**_  
><em><strong>Something always brings me back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It never takes too long<strong>_

What people didn't know was that the boys and I had a little surprise for everyone. We were going to sing our song Courage together. (Orianthi, ft. Lacey) I stood from the piano and walked to the center stage, where 5 microphones were raised up from the floor. "Lights Out!" I screamed into the microphone. Then quickly while it was pitch black the boys went and took there places behind the microphones. The music started to play as I yelled out, "Lights Up!" All the lights were instantly turned on and the crowd went absolutely insane! Thats when we started the song.

_**(KENDALL)**_

_**Take all my vicious words**_  
><em><strong>And turn them into something good<strong>_

_**(CARLOS)**_  
><em><strong>Take all my preconceptions<strong>_  
><em><strong>And let the truth be understood<strong>_

_**(JAMES)**_  
><em><strong>Take all my prized possessions<strong>_

_**Leave only what I need**_

_**(LOGAN)**_  
><em><strong>Take all my pieces of doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>And let me be what's underneath<strong>_

_**(ALL)**_

_**Courage is when you're afraid**_  
><em><strong>But you keep on moving anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>Courage is when you're in pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you keep on living anyway<strong>_

_**(SUMMER)**_  
><em><strong>We all have excuses why<strong>_  
><em><strong>WHEN Living in fear something in us dies<strong>_

_**Like a bird with broken wings**_  
><em><strong>It's not how high he flies but the song he sings<strong>_

_**(ALL)**_

_**Courage is when you're afraid**_  
><em><strong>But you keep on moving anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>Courage is when you're in pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you keep on living anyway<strong>_

_**(GUITAR SOLO)**_

_**(SUMMER)**_

_**It's not how many times you've been knocked down**_  
><em><strong>It's how many times you get back up<strong>_

_**(CARLOS)**_  
><em><strong>Courage is when you've lost your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you find your strength anyway<strong>_

_**(ALL)**_

_**Courage is when your afraid**_  
><em><strong>Courage is a burning thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Courage is when you make a change<strong>_

_**(Summer)**_

_**And you keep on living anyway**_

_**(kENDALL)**_

_**You keep on giving anyway**_

_**(lOGAN)**_  
><em><strong>You keep moving anyway<strong>_

_**(SUMMER)**_  
><em><strong>You keep on loving anyway<strong>_

We each took a bow as the song ended and I thanked everyone then walked backstage to the dressing room to change back into my 'after show' clothes that I brought. As I exited the bathroom I saw somebody that I never thought I would see. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I practically screamed.


	18. I Don't Wanna Lose Them

(15 minutes till the concert ends)

'OMFG! Why is she here, she is going to ruin everything I just know it. She's gonna make me leave James. She'll make me leave the father of my children. OMG, OMG, OMG NO!' I thought to myself.

"What the fuck are you doing here mom!" I repeated. Even though my parents were divorced when I was about 10 the verbal abuse I got from both of them absolutely killed me. That's what made me gain so much weight in the first place, I was not going down this road again. "I don't want you here" I said to her. "Well that's just too damn bad now isn't it. I heard from your grandfather that you got yourself knocked up. I'm here to take you back home." She replied to me in complete disgust and disappointment. "No! I'm not going with you mom. I came here to start over and that's what I've done. I love James, and I'm not leaving him." I said to her. "Hahaha, yes you are." She replied angrily grabbing my wrist really tightly. "Owww! Let go of me!" I screamed. She was hurting me so bad, holy fuck how that hurt. We struggled until I manages to yank my wrist free and slap her across the face. She brought her hand up to her face where I hit her and gasped slightly. Then she looked back at me with complete anger. "Oh! You little bitch!" She yelled at me, lunging towards me. She knocks me over and got on top off me straddling my waist. She proceeded to hit and slap my face. She even punched my stomach, causing a huge amount of pain. But before that she could punch it again, a hand caught her wrist. She looked up in anger at who had disturbed her, as did I. 'THANK YOU GOD!' I thought to myself. James. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO NOT ONLY MY GIRLFRIEND BUT MY CHILDREN!" he screamed, completely furious with this woman's action. "I'm taking her back home, she doesn't need to be here if she is going to get fucking knocked up." My bitch of a mother replied angrily. "Yeah, like I'm going to let you bring her and my children back to that shit hole!" he said, pulling her off of me. "Kendall, Logan, and Carlos took her and handed her over to the security guards. While James immediately was at my side, comforting me. "OMFG, Baby girl are you okay? Please be okay, Please let my children be okay!" He pleaded as he frantically looked my body over. "Ugh..." I groaned in pain. "Baby girl, come on we are going to the hospital." He said as he picked me up bridal style. I immediately wrapped my arms around him tightly, clutching his shirt in a death grip as I cried. "James...I-I-It..hurts." I cried. He held me closer as he got into the backseat of the car with me. Logan got into the front seat and speeded to the hospital. The whole way to the hospital I cried in James' arms. I was so scared right now, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose my babies, I can't lose them. They weren't even born yet and I knew that James and I both loved them more then anything in the world. "James...I'm scared. I don't...I don't wanna lose them." I cried into his chest. "Shhh, Shhhh, baby girl. Don't you dare think like that. We're here okay, don't worry they'll be fine." He said to me. Before getting out of the car and carrying me into the hospital. He walked up to the desk. "Help! Please, someone just beat on her and she got punched in the stomach. Please help, she's almost 8 months pregnant!" He yelled. They immediately had doctors race over to me and they had James put me on a stretcher. They started to wheel me away, but I screamed, "No! James! Don't leave me please!" I yelled through my tears. He ran to me and grabbed my hand and assuring me that he was here. I instantly started to calm down, knowing that he was there with me. They rolled me into a room and started to work on me, James never leaving my side. I watched as they hooked me up to a bunch of I.V's and wires. A Nurse injected something into my I.V. I suddenly felt very sleepy, and soon felt into a deep, painless, sleep.

(the next morning)

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital bed...no surprise there.

When I turned my head I saw that James was awake sitting in a rocking chair next to my bed. He looked so adorable. I turned to the other side of my bed to see a crib with 2 sleeping newborns inside.

BABIES:

( h t t p : / / f a r m 5 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 4 1 1 9 / 4 9 3 2 7 9 2 4 3 5 _ 6 6 2 e f a 3 b 1 c _ b . j p g )

'Wait what!' I thought.

I looked down at my belly to see that it was a lot smaller; it looked like I was maybe 2-3 months pregnant .

I gasped and looked back at the newborns in the crib. Holy shit I gave birth!

I carefully sat up and stretched a little. James stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly and lovingly. I turned and sat on the edge of the bed just staring at the crib. James got on the bed and sat there, with his arms wrapped around me from behind. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He whispered into my ear as he placed soft kisses on the back of my neck. I nodded my head and replied. "Y-yes...they are. Did you name them yet?" James stood from the bed and walked around my side and kissed my lips with passion, "No, I wanted to wait till you woke up." I looked straight into his eyes and smiled as I felt tears stream down my face in complete happiness. "I love you, so much James. I'm so happy that I have you, and I'm even happier that you're the daddy of my babies." I said to him before I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him into by far, the most passion filled kissed, I have ever had.

"You can name her, if I can name him." I said. "Okay." James replied. "So what did you want to name him?" He asked me. "Kolton" I replied. James smiled and nodded his head. "I like it, and for my princess...Jordin." I smiled and kissed him. "I love it."

2 DAYS LATER

James and Summer got dressed and were ready to take the babies home today.

SUMMER:

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 3 7 0 6 6 4 )

JAMES:

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 3 6 8 8 6 7 )

KOLTON AND JORDIN:

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 3 7 1 9 5 6 )

Once the babies were dressed and ready to go they left the hospital and drive home. When they got home Summer put them in there crib for a nap. While James locked the front door and picked her up, bringing her into there bedroom. He closed the door and slammed his lips into hers. James started to grind his growing erection against her hips, groaning at the pleasure he was getting from the friction. "Remember James, the doctor said we can't have sex for another 3 weeks." I whispered to him, as I pulled away from his lips and stripped him of his clothing as quick as I could. Once he was completely naked, we crashed our lips together into a rough and passionate kiss. We slowly made our way over to the bed and fell down. I fell on top of James and straddled him as we continued our make out session. James bucked his hips up, trying get gain some friction.

"Ugh, Fuck. Easy baby, I'm still sore." I breathed out. "S-s-sorry, I can't help it sometimes." He replied to me apologetically.

Our make out session continued for a few more minutes. James eventually ended up practically ripping my clothes off my body. Once we were both naked, I finally realized how painfully hard he was. I slowly kissed down his chest and to his beautiful piece of manhood. Slowly running my tongue over the underside, and over the slit. I put the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Finally letting his whole cock into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. "Ugh God! We gotta hurry up before Kolton and Jordin wake up." He said as he threw his head back moaning. "Ohhhhh...Shit! Don't stop baby girl, don't stop!" Just by the way he was moaning and groaning, I could tell that he was really close. I quickly sped up my movements, bobbing up and down a little faster. I continued to this for a few more second them I began to deep throat his rock hard cock. That's when I deep throated it as far down my throat as I could, swallowing his beautifully thick cock. That's what made him tumble over the edge. "Ugh, Fuuuuuuuck Yeahhh! Summer!" I swallowed all off his amazing cum, loving the taste of it. Then I rolled over and cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	19. Lullaby

The next day, James and Summer woke up and got themselves and the twin dressed and ready for the day. They both knew that any time now the guys would be over to see the 2 little bundles of joy.

SUMMER

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / b e t b r t b r t / s e t ? i d = 4 7 5 8 0 3 5 1 )

JAMES

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 6 4 6 6 7 4 )

TWINS

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 6 5 2 6 2 5 )

At about 1 or 2 pm, there was a knock on the door. Then as soon as James opened the door everyone barreled inside the house and ran to the living room to find Summer sitting on the couch with both babies laying in her lap looking cute as ever. "OMG! Look at the little baby! Gimme, let uncle Logan hold him!" Logan happily said carefully picking Kolton up and holding him tight. "Hey guys." I greeted them as they all freaked out over the twins. "Awwww...gimme gimme gimme, i wanna hold her!" Carlos said, picking up Jordin and loving her up. After a few minutes of holding and 'awwwing' over the twins they handed Kolton over to Summer and Jordin over to James. "So, what are there names?" Kendall asked us happily. "This is Jordin Rose Maslow, and that is Kolton Alexander Maslow." James said proudly. God he is so adorable. "So who was born first?" Kayla asked. "Kolton was born July 19th 2012 at 9:57 pm. Jordin was born at 10:02 pm." James answered. Wow, he remembered that! Kayla nodded in understanding and grabbed Kendall's hand. Carlos once again picked up Jordin from James' arms and started playing around with her tiny hands and making funny faces. He was gonna make a good baby sitter some day. Mean while Logan was holding Kolton.

"I don't think that I've ever seen such beautiful little babies." Logan happily complemented us. "Yeah well, ya know." James replied confidently, while popping his collar. Oh boy. I simply rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

After having spent the rest of the day with everyone it was time for everyone to go home. Once everyone left and went home, James and Summer began to put the babies down for a the night. They both sat in a rocking chair, side by side, slowly rocking Kolton and Jordin to sleep. Summer looked over at James as he held Jordin and smiled. They were quiet and calm but they just wouldn't go to sleep.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and groaned after reading a text that she had received. "What's wrong baby girl?" James asked her quietly. "The producer is outside and he says that he wants to get some writing done. Do you mind putting them to bed for me?" She replied. "Yeah sure babe no problem. Just help me bring them into the bedroom. We'll just lay them down on the bed." James said, replying to her question. Then they both stood up and walked over to there bedroom, where they both gently set the babies down side by side on the bed. Kolton and Jordin lay there with curious and smiling faces, as they laid there staring at there parents. James looked over at Summer, they looked at each other and smiled. They slowly leaned in kissed each other passionately and lovingly, they both smiled through the kiss. Once they pulled away they gave each other one more small peck on the lips. "Go write some hits baby girl, I've got this under control." James whispered to her and kissed her forehead, before she smiled and kissed each of the twins on the cheeks and left to get some work done.

After Summer left, James noticed that Fox had jumped up and onto the bed and made himself comfortable in laying down right next to the babies heads. James smiled gently scratched him behind the ears, before he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the bed. He gently ran his fingers down the sides of each of the twins face, there was no doubt about it...he loved them.

James sat there for a few minutes just quietly trying to get them to go to sleep.

He sighed, as he was getting a little bit frustrated, they just wouldn't go to sleep. That's when James remembered something and a huge smiled grew across his face. James had remembered a song that he had written a few months back. He remembered that he had sang it to Summer a lot as they were cuddled up together. He would always rub her belly gently as he sang it to her. He had called the song Lullaby, he wrote it in a time when he was starting to get excited about being a father. It was just a couple weeks after they had found out the gender of the twins. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat before he started to sing.

_**I can't wait to see your faces**_  
><em><strong>I can't wait to hold your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't wait to take you places<strong>_  
><em><strong>And watch you try to understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>But until I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, until I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right here waiting for you<strong>_

_**I can't wait to see your faces**_  
><em><strong>And I can't wait to hold your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you get here, it's off to the races<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll tackle all life's demands<strong>_  
><em><strong>But until I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, until I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right here singing for you<strong>_

_**Soon I will see your faces**_  
><em><strong>And I'll get to hold your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'll have trouble trying to explain<strong>_  
><em><strong>The things I don't understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>And until I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since I won't have a clue<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll just sing this song for you<strong>_

_**Yeah, until I do**_  
><em><strong>And this is you-know-who<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Daddy's right here singing for you<strong>_

James softly ended the song and happily smiled when he had realized that the twins had finally fallen asleep. So he gently picked Jordin up and carefully brought her to the nursery and put her to bed in her crib. They he returned and brought Kolton into the nursery, putting him in his crib. James kissed both of them on the forehead and turned on the baby monitors before he returned to his bedroom.

As soon as he got into the bedroom he quickly stripped down to his underwear and got into bed. He felt Fox settle in next to him, before crawling close to him and closing his eyes. James smiled closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Summer quietly tiptoed into her and James' bedroom and closed the door behind her. Fox immediately awoke, he cutely and adorable wattled himself over tom the end of the bed.

WOW. He was so adorable sometimes.

Summer gently petted him and scratched him behind the ears, before walking over to the dresser and changing her clothes.

SUMMER

( h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 4 7 6 5 5 6 3 4 )

She threw on some Pajamas and gently climbed into bed, desperately trying not to wake James. She had managed to get herself into bed and comfortable without waking him. Then she wrapped her arms around James' midsection and cuddled up to him. She felt Fox doing a few small twirls at her feet, before he finally decided to lie down. Once he was comfortable he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Summer smiled to herself and slowly fell into a deep sleep along with everyone else.


	20. Brave New World: FINAL CHAPTER

About a week after the twins were born James had decided to take Summer out on a romantic date. Of course they had gotten Logan, Kendall, and Carlos too watch Jordin and Kolton for the night, until they got home at least.

James and Summer got ready for the date at home. Summer explained to the boys what they needed for the twins and everything while James was attempting to fix his tie. "Babe, relax they will be fine. They have everything under control. Kolton and Jordin will be fine." James said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She sighed, and then she started to laugh a little bit. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos just stared at her for a second like she was insane, then Logan finally spoke up. "Are you high?" he asked her in slight concern. She laughed again and replied, "No, of course not. I just think its hilarious how I'm already acting like some over protective parent or something." The boys shook there heads chuckling a little bit. "Alright babe, let's go." Summer said. James and Summer then put on their shoes and left for the date.

JAMES

cgi/set?id=51994277

SUMMER

cgi/set?id=51998802

James drove them to a beach with an amazing dinner set up right on the beach.

BEACH DATE

BEACH DATE VIEW

cdn. .

"OMG, James this is so beautiful!" Summer said, loving how romantic he could be when he wanted to. "Beautiful, just like you." He replied sweetly, kissing the side of her head as they walked over to the table. They sat down at the table and talked the whole night as they ate there dinner. They talked about when they met, they talked about all there memories. They talked about everything that they have done, and they talked about the hopes they had for the future. They even talked about Kolton and Jordin and what they thought they would be like once they started to really develop their personalities.

One thing was for sure though, both James and Summer loved those babies to death.

After they had eaten some dinner and had talked for a few minutes, they decided to take off their shoes and walk on the beach. James grabbed her hand and they started to slowly walk along the shore by the water. They walked in silence at first, then they started to walk through the water. They walked through the water hand in hand, when all of a sudden James stopped her from walking and turned to face her. As they faced each other James smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to kiss her softly. They kissed each other lovingly for a few seconds then they pulled away and pressed there foreheads together. They both had huge smiles on there faces and they started to walk away from the water and grabbed there shoes before they made there way back to the car. They both got into the car and James started to drive away from the beach. "Oh, by the way... the guys are watching Jordin and Kolton tonight. I got us a room at a hotel." James said as he turned into the hotel driveway. "Really? Thanks James." Summer replied. "You're welcome baby girl, I figured that we haven't really had a night to ourselves since the twins were born, so why not." He explained. She kissed his cheek before they both got out of the car and walked into the hotel to check in. What James still hadn't noticed was the small bag that Summer had brought into the hotel with her.

Once they got checked in, they rode the elevator up the there floor and walked to there room. As soon as James had the door open, Summer practically jumped him. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She slammed her lips into his and kissed him roughly. James was surprised at first by her actions but quickly began to kiss her back. He carried her inside the hotel room and slammed the door shut with his foot. James' hands had immediately made there way to her ass, giving it a small squeeze before he carried her over to the bed. Once James dropped her onto the bed and started to crawl on top of her, she stopped him and giggled as she pulled away from the heated and passionate kiss. "I'll be right back, I brought you a little outfit." She said sexily. James smiled and asked, "Oh really? Just how little of an outfit is it?" She just smiled and put a seductive smirk on her face. "Baby, It is VERY little." She replied before she leaned in and pecked him on the lips softly. Once she pulled away she stood up and walked into the bathroom and changed into her VERY tiny outfit.

OUTFIT

cgi/set?id=52033347

She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair a little bit before she put on her most seductive smile she could. Then she slowly opened the bathroom door and she strutted out into the bedroom. James' eyes started to roam over her body and he couldn't help but get turned on by it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at her in awe. She walked towards him and sat on his lap, straddling him. She didn't want to kiss him just yet, all she wanted to do was look at him and admire the beauty of this man. She couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky. "I Love you, so much James." She whispered to him before she gave him a slow and loving peck on the lips. James just smiled and kissed her passionately in return. They just sat there for a few minutes, kissing and teasing each other wondering who was going to make the first move.

Summer finally just couldn't take it anymore and she pushed him back onto the bed while they continued to kiss. After a couple of minutes she had finally pulled away so that she could catch her breath. But, she was soon flipped over by none other than James himself. He got on top of her and started to kiss anHe laughed again and continued to pleasure her body gently. He finally returned to her face and they shared another passionate kiss, while his hands ran down her body and slid her thong down her legs. After throwing yet another undergarment across the room he was flipped over onto his back by his girlfriend. "You have WAY to many clothes on." She stated. "Well then, maybe you should help me take them off." He replied with a smile. She kissed him roughly before shed nibble on her neck. He was slowly making his way down her body stopping to nibble at her pulse point. She let out a quiet moan here and there just from the pleasure he was giving her by simply kissing her neck. Once he was positive that he had left his mark on her he pulled away from her neck and had her sit up in bed for a second while he pulled away from her neck and had her sit up in bed for a second while he unclasped her bra. After James had finally gotten the unwanted undergarment off of her he threw somewhere across the room. Neither of them, really gave a shit where it landed. As soon as her bra was off James' mouth immediately attached itself to her chest. He sucked and nibbled on her left nipple while his right hand had made its way up to play with her other one. He eventually switched, giving each nipple the same treatment. All the while making her arch her back in pleasure, moaning uncontrollably. James pulled off of her nipple with a 'pop' and chuckled to himself. "I haven't even gotten your thong off yet and your already moaning like crazy. I must be amazing in the sack." He said to her with a smirk on his face. She just groaned and replied, "Shut the fuck up." He laughed again and continued to pleasure her body gently. He finally returned to her face and they shared another passionate kiss, while his hands ran down her body and slid her thong down her legs. After throwing yet another undergarment across the room he was flipped over onto his back by his girlfriend. "You have WAY to many clothes on." She stated. "Well then, maybe you should help me take them off." He replied with a smile. She kissed him roughly before loosening his tie and taking it off. She then proceeded to rip apart his button down shirt, yanking it off of him. James' hands quickly went to his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as fast as he could, before Summer managed to quickly pull them off his body and throw them onto the floor. She smirked seductively when she saw what was underneath, "Going commando, I see." She said to him before she kissed him passionately once again. He nodded his head and continued to kiss her before he flipped them over once again. He pulled away from her sweet lips and smiled at her lovingly. "I love you." He said quietly before he kissed her softly for the last time. Both of his forearms rested on either side of her head while they kissed passionately. Soon he began to carefully enter her, but once she could feel that his head had entered she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and pulled him closer to her. This caused him to enter her to the hilt, making them both let out moans. James started to thrust in and out of her at an fast pace, both of then moaning uncontrollably.

"Uhhh FUCK YES! J-JAMES!" she screamed. "Ugh yeah baby girl! That's it, scream my name!" he groaned out. "Mhmmm...UGH GOD YES JAMESSS!" she moaned out breathlessly. They had been going at it for about a half an hour now and they were loving ever second of it. James lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder so that he could go deeper. "UHHH FUCKKK" he moaned out, at the feeling. "OMG PLS JAMESSS! HARDER PLS!" she screamed. He immediately obeyed her, not wanting to disappoint. He started thrusting harder then he ever thought that he could and continued to gain speed. "OMG YESSSSSS! UGH FUCK IM SO CLOSE BABY!" she moaned out to him, before yanking him down to kiss her by his hair. They both continued to moan into the kiss before pulling away. She could feel it, just a few more thrusts was all that they both needed. James continued to destroy and pound her pussy for a few more seconds before they both tumbled over the edge. "UHHHHHH FUCK YEAH! J-J-JAMESSS!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs, while he proceeded to paint her insides. They both continued and rode out there orgasms before they fell onto the bed breathless and exhausted.

They had eventually both caught there breath and smiled at each other lovingly and happily. "That was unbelievable." Summer said to him. "Agreed." He replied with a smile. He looked at her for a second before he smiled and got out of bed. He walked over to his disgarded pants and pulled something out of the pocket. "Sit up for a second" he told her. She obeyed and sat up against the head board with her legs crossed. He then sat on the bed right in front of her with his legs crossed as well. James looked her right in the eyes and kissed her cheek before he showed her the little box in his hand. "Summer, you and the twins mean the complete world to me. I can't imagine ever living the rest of my life without you. I love you more than anything in the entire world, you've had me hooked since day one. Will you make my life even more complete, and marry me?" he asked with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Summer just sat there in shock for a second, she was speechless. So she did the only thing that she could do, she let a few tears fall and nodded her head happily. That seemed to have brought her out of her trance. She finally replied to him, "Yes, yes, yes, OMFG yes!" He just laughed and little and opened up the little box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He just laughed and little and opened up the little box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

About a year later, on June 28th in Southern California, James and Summer got married.

WEDDING

.

CAKE

.

She wore the most beautiful wedding gown, and he looked amazingly handsome in his tux. The twins were all dressed up and they had one of the best days of there entire lives.

DRESS

.

SHOES

MAKEUP

HAIR

JAMES' TUX

cgi/set?id=53133583

TWINS

cgi/set?id=53135378

HER RING

HIS RING

James and Summer had gone on to live a very happy life. They ended up dieing in each others arms. Leaving behind 4 children. The twins Kolton and Jordin, a boy named Jeydon, and a girl named Harmony. They died happy and still completely head over heels in love.


End file.
